El Legado de Mirai no Gohan
by Furiael
Summary: Terminado - Han pasado 3 años desde la muerte de Gohan y el nacimiento de Pan. Qué pasará con Trunks? Un vínculo de amistad que traspasa dimensiones ayuda al joven Saiyajin a salir de aprietos. E inicia una nueva aventura para el joven Saiyajin.
1. Capítulo 1: La Carta

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** Esta idea se me ocurrió de repente, y aquí la ven... Esperemos que nos vaya bien, y podamos desarrollar esta historia al máximo!!

Para serles sincera, cuando empecé a leer nnuevamente lo que escribí hace mucho tiempo, se me dio por meterle cosas que me parece que hicieron MUCHA falta. Me sentí nostálgica por haber dejado abandonada la pasión por escribir este tipo de historias. Pero es que ahora lucho en una carrera contra el tiempo para graduarme de la universidad. Espero me comprendan, pero esta será la forma de desaburrirme.

Pero no se puede empezar sin antes hacer el disclaimer: Dragon Ball NO me pertenece!! Pertenece al maestro Akira Toriyama, y por eso, luego de más de 20 años sigue recibiendo dinero, ok? Ojalá yo recibiera dinero...

Porfas!! Espero reviews!!

Ah! y ya se me olvidaba!! Esta es la convención que uso...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ahora si!, Let's get started!!

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 1: La Carta**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Tres años antes del viaje a través del tiempo..._

.

- "GOHANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!! NOOOOOOOOO!! AAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!" - Se quejaba Trunks, el joven de cabellos violeta, que con solo 14 años había encontrado a su "hermano mayor", a su maestro y su único amigo muerto a manos de aquellos seres del infierno, los Jinzoningen _NDA: los androides_, los cuales, desde hace más de 10 años se encontraban poco a poco, haciendo desastres al planeta Tierra...

Aquel evento solo hizo que el joven Saiyajin solo aumentara su ira y alcanzara el estado de Super... Y no es que él no quisiese hacerlo, solo que no quería que fuera de esa forma... Le ocurrió igual que a Gohan, tuvo que ver a un allegado muerto para lograr esa transformación...

.

Varios días después...

- "Esta es un noticia nefasta, señores de la Orange Star City _NDA: Es la misma ciudad que en la línea normal del tiempo en la serie cambió su nombre a Satan City_... el joven conocido como Son Gohan, aquel que nos ha ayudado en infinitas ocasiones a no caer ante las manos de los Jinzoningen, ha... (Snif!) ...Su cadáver fue encontrado por un joven guerrero perteneciente al mismo grupo de nuestro héroe en las ruinas del centro de la North City" - Eran los comentarios que soltaba el locutor de la única emisora que aun se encontraba en la ciudad...

Una persona escuchaba la noticia muy atentamente, estaba muy afligida por la noticia, y solo alcanzó a comentar algo antes de irse en llanto...

- "Gohan... (sniff...), te fuiste... Ahora no lo conocerás..."

.

La ceremonia por la muerte de Gohan se realizó hace ya más de tres semanas... La tristeza en la casa Son en Paozu Yama _NDA: En la montaña Paozu, ubicada en el 439 West District_ fue interrumpida por una visita inesperada...

- "La señora Son Chichi... Se encuentra en casa?" - Preguntó el cartero desde un par de metros lejos de la casa...

- "Un momento... Ya salgo..." Responde una voz dentro de la casa...

Luego de un par de minutos una mujer se asoma a la puerta. Su expresión era de decepción total... Estaba muy acabada tanto mental como físicamente... El dolor de quedarse sin familia era insoportable...

- "Esta carta es para usted, señora Son"

- "Una carta? De parte de quién?" - Respondió Chichi

- "El remitente es Son Gohan, señora... Esta carta fue escrita hace más de un mes, sino que ya los correos no llegan a tiempo por que todo está incomunicado gracias a los Jinzoningen" - Replicó el cartero...

- "Gohan?!... Donde firmo!!" - Dijo la mujer mientras en sus ojos se visionaba el afán por ver lo último que recibiría de su hijo...

- "Aquí, por favor..."

- "Muchas gracias" - Decía Chichi mientras entraba a su casa de manera apresurada... Ya quería leer lo que su hijo le había enviado, no importaba que hubiese llegado tan tarde, solo quería saber como se encontraba su hijo en aquellos momentos...

Cerró la puerta de manera rápida, y se sentó en la primera banca que vio para abrir la nota. Eso también lo hizo más rápido que yo terminando de escribir esta frase...

- "Gohan..."

.

Las ruinas de la Capsule Corporation... Bulma Briefs ya había empezado a trabajar en lo que sería su mayor invento...

- "Mamá... Yo no creo que eso funcione... No creo que traer a los guerreros del pasado a combatir aquí solo traería más bajas... más de las que tenemos actualmente..."

- "Es que yo no construyo esta máquina para eso..." - Grito la genio, mientras guardaba los documentos en el único computador que tenía para empezar con la construcción física...

- "Entonces??" Preguntó el joven Trunks...

- "Vas a ir tu al pasado y aprenderás de Gokuu todo lo que puedas para poder derrotar a esos malditos de los Jinzoningen a como de lugar!!" - Respondió Bulma

- "Que YO qué?!" - Gritó el híbrido Saiyajin - "Si antes no logramos nada, mucho menos ahora!!"

- "Es que no sabes lo que tengo pensado, hijo... Solo espera a que termine de ensamblar esta belleza que tengo planeada hacer y ya verás..."

.

Varios días después...

- "Bulma?? Hay alguien en casa??" - Preguntaba la voz de una mujer...

- "Quién es?? Chichi?!"

- "Si... Soy yo..."

- "Trunks!! Ábrele la puerta a Chichi, por favor!!" - Gritó la científica, desde el interior de la casa...

- "Bienvenida Chichi-San... No esperábamos su visita" - dijo Trunks

- "Tienen que enterarse de esto!! Pero rápido!!" - Decía la señora Son con afán...

- "Qué cosa?!"

- "Llévame con tu madre y allá hablaremos!!"

- "Está bien, Chichi-San, allá la llevaré" - Terminó el Saiyajin, mientras escoltaba a la esposa del que fue un gran héroe del planeta en tantas ocasiones...

.

Ya reunidos, Chichi pasó a exponerles la carta que recibió hace días ya... Solo para dejar a los Briefs tan anonadados como ella al momento de recibir la carta...

- "QUE GOHAN QUÉ!?" - Gritaron los dos miembros de la familia Briefs al unísono...

- "Si, eso dice la carta, que Gohan tiene, digo, tuvo a una persona cerca a él... Una mujer..." - Dijo Chichi con algo de melancolía...

- "Como esposa??" - Interrogó la científica...

- "Por lo que veo que escribe Gohan aquí, parece que si..."

- "COMO?!... Pe-- Pe-- Pero, si él tuvo esposa, como es que no nos enteramos??" - Preguntó Trunks

- "Aquí dice que nos la iría a presentar dentro de poco, pero veo que... No se pudo..." - Al terminar esa frase, Chichi se fue en llanto, haciendo que Bulma corriera inmediatamente a consolarla...

- "Yo quiero leer esa nota, Chichi-san, por favor..." - Inquirió el híbrido

- "Aquí está..." - La esposa de Gokuu le pasa el papel a Trunks y éste comienza a leer línea por línea...

.

_Gohan se encontraba recién levantado. Estaba cubierto sólo por una sábana, y se encontraba acompañado por alguien. Era ella, la chica que, en medio de tanto caos y peligro, le daba esperanza, lo llenaba de vida y le brindaba todo su amor. Ella lo cuidó mientras estaba herido, y supo llegar al corazón del saiyajin._

_El joven se agachó un poco a contemplar la belleza de la joven, que dormia plácidamente a su lado. Tan bella era, y él no se podía dedicar por completo a cuidarla, protegerla y amarla... Tenía la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo sobre sus hombros y no iba a permitir que los Jinzoningen se salieran con la suya. Ya han hecho demasiados desastres, pero él había jurado vencerlos. Ya era un Super Saiyajin, y esperaba que el arduo entrenamiento y el Zenkai Power NDA: esta es la habilidad de los Saiyajin de que cuando son derrotados en combate, regresan al campo de batalla con más fuerza condujeran a un excelente resultado y que la paz reinaría en la Tierra al fin... Luego de esa reflexión, decidió ducharse y vestirse._

_Luego de ello, se le dio por revisar la cómoda de la habitación donde se encontraba, la habitación de su 'mujer', como diría Vejita. Allí encontró una libreta, unos papeles en blanco y un bolígrafo..._

_- "Parece que fuera el diario de..." - Gohan abre la libreta, lee unas líneas y se asombra de lo que ve. Luego de estar un rato mirando página por página, decide escribir algo, tomando los papeles en blanco de la cómoda y el bolígrafo..._

_- "Orange Star City, Día 4 Mes 7" - Escribió el joven Son en uno de los papeles. Suspiró, al pensar que a lo mejor no era muy buena idea escribir una carta. Pero una mano en su hombro lo sorprendió..._

_- "Es lo mejor que puedes hacer Gohan... Luego de tanto tiempo de no ver a tu mamá..." - Le contestó la mujer que lo observaba con sus profundos ojos azules. El saiyajin la observó de arriba a abajo... Constantemente pensaba en su belleza, y en que ella, a pesar del poco tiempo, se había entregado a él en cuerpo y alma. La chica le planta un beso en la mejilla y lo incita a escribir la carta mientras lo abraza..._

_- "Mamá... Estas pocas palabras son para decirte que me encuentro bien, por ahora... Bueno, estoy vivo. Quiero verte, te extraño mucho, extraño a mi abuelo y extraño la casa en la Paozu Yama. Extraño también la paz que vivíamos hace muchos años, cuando estabamos junto a papá... Cómo hace falta su sonrisa siempre optimista en las dificultades!!" - Al terminar de escribir esta frase, Gohan sonrie, pero de una manera melancólica._

_- "Ahora estoy con la responsabilidad de proteger al mundo, y sinceramente, muchas veces he creido que el papel me ha quedado muy grande. Ahora mismo estoy en la ciudad donde conocí... Donde conocí a esta hermosa mujer... Una mujer que tiene una mirada donde veo reflejada lo que decías a papá cada vez que salía a entrenar, lo que insinuabas cuando te ibas a acostar, y aquella mirada que me indicaba que eras feliz al lado de tu esposo. Aquella mirada que se apagaba cuando penaban por la enfermedad, y que celebraba cuando había salud. Ella me ha brindado un alud de esperanza, ese que solo brinda aquella persona que se puede considerar como el amor de la vida... Las cosas han pasado tan rápido... Pero bueno, quiero que la conozcas, quiero que todos la vean. Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en casa, Tú, el abuelo, Trunks y Bulma, y todos los demás! Para que la conozcan y ella se integre con ustedes. Estoy seguro que te llevarías muy bien con ella, por que es super inteligente - tanto como Bulma! -, le encanta la cocina, le gusta la naturaleza, posee un carácter y una voluntad de admirar y ella era luchadora de artes marciales justo como tu, no es genial? Bueno, si sobrevivo, en alrededor de un par de meses creo que te estaremos visitando."_

_Gohan tiene una mezcla de sentimientos, alegría, tristeza... Todo al mismo tiempo... Sin embargo, siguió escribiendo..._

_- "Mamá, dile a Trunks que siga entrenando. Que le he enseñado todo lo que sé, y que espero que lo sepa aprovechar. Que nunca olvide que su padre es el Principe Saiyajin, y que él es un guerrero excepcional. Sé que si yo no estoy el día de mañana, con la ayuda de su madre podrá salvar al mundo y sacarnos de este infierno que nos consume día a día en la forma de los Jinzoningen. Dile a Bulma que siempre la estimé. Te juro que si las cosas no se hubieran tornado de esta forma, me hubiera convertido un investigador y me hubiese encantado trabajar a su lado, como lo hacía cuando era pequeño. Pronto, muy pronto, la conocerás a ella, a la que me tiene viendo la vida de una forma mejor y me da esperanzas de seguir adelante. Cuando todo mejore, te prometo que me iré a vivir contigo, y disfrutaremos nuevamente de la vida tranquila de Paozu Yama. Te quiere y nunca te olvida, tu hijo, Gohan..."_

.

- "Gohan..." - Lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del hijo de Bulma...

- "Trunks..." - Interviene su madre... - "Esta nota se sintió como una despedida. A pesar de que no nos veíamos casi con él, siempre nos tenía presentes..."

Los tres se consolaban unos a otros sobre las pocas palabras escritas por el hijo de Chichi. Sin embargo, se llenaron de esperanza ya que las palabras de Gohan siempre se enfatizaban en un mejor mañana para todos. Es por ello, que Trunks decidió enfocarse en el hecho de la esposa de Gohan, aquella que le dio tantas alegrias a su Sensei antes de partir al otro mundo...

- "Pero, mamá, como la encontraremos??" - Replicó el Saiyajin de manera inmediata...

- "Bueno, no lo se... Esta nota fue escrita en Orange Star City, y esa es una buena pista, para empezar..." - Respondió su madre...

- "Entonces está decidido, buscaré a la esposa de Gohan en Orange Star City!!" - Se levantó Trunks de su silla _NDA: Olvidé mencionar que estaba sentado, cierto?_ y se disponía a iniciar su búsqueda, pero...

- "Última Hora!! un nuevo ataque de los Jinzoningen en la West City, toda la ciudad entra en estado de emergencia!! Por favor, hagan caso de este aviso! Ocúltense o busquen refugio!!" - Interrumpió el locutor de la radio...

- "No!! Voy a detenerlos!! Grrr!!" - decía Trunks mientras corría para luego elevarse por los aires, dispuesto a enfrentar nuevamente a Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou _NDA: #17 y #18 respectivamente_

- "TRUNKS!! NOO!!" - Gritaba Bulma desde su casa mientras sostenía a Chichi...

Y la escena de la persecución contra los Jinzoningen se repetía nuevamente como un círculo infinito...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Ahora creo que si puedo preguntar... Qué les pareció?? Bien?! si es así, manden sus reviews ahora!! Gracias por leer nuevamente!!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa


	2. Capítulo 2: La Deducción

**l legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA: **Ya que hice cambios en el primer capítulo, decidí hacerlo en toda la historia! Así que ahora, entrego el Capítulo 2 Ver 2.0!! (Creo que estudiar Ingeniería de Sistemas me está atrofiando el cerebro...)

Y el respectivo disclaimer: Dragon Ball NO me pertenece!! Si fuese mio... Estuviese gastando mis millones, no escribiendo historias... O/O

Porfas!! Espero reviews!!

Ah! y ya se me olvidaba!! Esta es la convención que uso...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ahora si!, Let's get started!!

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Entonces está decidido, buscaré a la esposa de Gohan en Orange Star City!!" - Se levantó Trunks de su silla _NDA: Olvidé mencionar que estaba sentado, cierto?_ y se disponía a iniciar su búsqueda, pero...

- "Última Hora!! un nuevo ataque de los Jinzoningen en la West City, toda la ciudad entra en estado de emergencia!! Por favor, hagan caso de este aviso! Ocúltense o busquen refugio!!" - Interrumpió el locutor de la radio...

- "No!! Voy a detenerlos!! Grrr!!" - decía Trunks mientras corría para luego elevarse por los aires, dispuesto a enfrentar nuevamente a Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou _NDA: #17 y #18 respectivamente_

- "TRUNKS!! NOO!!" - Gritaba Bulma desde su casa mientras sostenía a Chichi...

Y la escena de la persecución contra los Jinzoningen se repetía nuevamente como un círculo infinito...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 2: La Deducción**

.

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Tres semanas después del último ataque de los Jinzoningen..._

.

- "Ughhhh..." - Se quejaba Trunks de dolor al despertar luego de la nueva paliza que le propinaron los Jinzoningen...

- "Al fin despertaste... Llevas más de quince días en cama!! Pensé que de esta no te salvabas..." - Le recibió Bulma, mientras le aplicaba una medicina para calmar los dolores...

- "Y Chichi-San??" - Preguntó el joven Saiyajin

- "Hace días que se fue... Su padre cayó enfermo y tuvo que salir inmediatamente de aquí..." - Respondió la genio

- "Esos malditos Jinzoningen!! Grrrrrrrrrr!! Cada día me hacen enfadar má... AHHHH!!... mamá!!" - Gritó Trunks cuando su madre le apretó una de las heridas de la pelea...

- "Ya deja de estar pensando en esos engendros por un rato, ahora concéntrate en descansar, Ok?!" - Dijo Bulma, mientras se levantaba para continuar trabajando en su 'obra maestra' de la ingeniería...

.

Trunks se quedó solo en la habitación, lo primero que le llegó a la mente fue la nota escrita por el puño y letra de Gohan, su amigo...

Meditó por un rato y...

.

_- "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Se esforzaba el joven de cabellos violeta para tratar de convertirse en Super Saiyajin..._

_- "Vamos Trunks!!... Han matado a tu padre, a nuestros amigos, a tu madre... Debes enfadarte lo más que puedas!!" - Se escuchaba una voz a unos cuantos metros..._

_El más joven de los Saiyajin no podía alcanzar la transformación por más que lo intentara... Solo salían pequeñas muestras de querer salir el poder, pero eso era todo... _

_- "Ya me rindo... No aguanto más por hoy!..." - Decía el hijo del príncipe Saiyajin mientras se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas..._

_- "Así no vas a lograr nada"_

_- "Pero Gohan..." - Replicó Trunks_

_- "De pie!! O piensas rendirte?!"_

_- "Claro que no!! Voy a ser un Super Saiyajin!!" - El joven Briefs se colocaba de pie y se colocaba en posición de batalla para continuar con su entrenamiento..._

.

- "Vaya... Hace ya tanto tiempo que sucedió eso..." - Volvió Trunks del mundo de los recuerdos, pero solo para volver a partir...

.

_Dos personas se encuentran sentadas sobre una playa, viendo el atardecer..._

_- "Espero poder derrotar a esos malditos lo más pronto posible... Hay muchas personas que desean un futuro mejor"_

_- "Todos lo deseamos, Gohan"_

_- "(Suspiro) Si... Pero algo me motiva a conseguir esa meta más rápido día a día..."_

_- "Quién?"_

_- "Eh... (Sonrojado, pero disimulable) Todas las personas... Pensar en mi padre, en Vejita-San, Piccolo-San, Kuririn...Pensar en los que no están pero que esperan que de lo mejor de mi... Y los que están acá... Tu, Bulma, mi abuelito, Muten Roshi, los chicos - Oolong y Puaru -, mamá... (disminuye el volumen de su voz) Ella... (volviendo al tono normal...) Todos los seres vivos en general!!"_

.

- "Supongo que querías que todos conociéramos a tu esposa, pero no sabías como mostrarla ante nosotros... Nunca fuiste de aquellos que presumieran de lo que tuvieran o hicieran, a lo mejor, por eso, no nos la presentaste..." - Completaba mientras suspiraba... - "O tal vez... Buscabas el mejor momento..."

.

Varios días después, Trunks Briefs ya se encontraba recuperado en su totalidad, dispuesto a reanudar su entrenamiento, pero algo no le permitía continuar...

- "TRUNKS!!" - Gritaba Bulma desde el laboratorio _NDA: Bueno, lo que quedaba de él!!_

- "Qué pasó, mamá??" - respondía el híbrido mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su madre...

- "Mira!! Este es el modelo #1 de la máquina del tiempo!! Es espectacular!!"

- "Y??"

- "Cómo que 'y'?? Voy perfectamente!! Desarrollando esto, en un poco tiempo puedo terminar la máquina del tiempo!!" - Decía emocionada la señora Briefs...

- "Pues yo no creo que eso funcione, mamá..." - alegaba su hijo con desconfianza...

- "QUÉ?! No hay nada imposible para Bulma Briefs, señorito!! ENTENDIDO?!" - El chi de Bulma debió incrementarse en un 1000 en ese momento... Que ofensa!!

- "...si señora..." - respondió Trunks en tono sumiso...

En ese momento, alguien tocó a la puerta. Era Chichi nuevamente, quien, al saber que su padre se había mejorado de su enfermedad, volvió para tratar un asunto que había quedado pendiente...

.

- "Entonces hay que viajar a Orange Star City... Pero es que no tenemos más pistas..." - decía Trunks, mientras comía su almuerzo, que esta vez, Chichi preparó mientras Bulma trabajaba en su invento y conversaba con ellos...

- "Esa es la ciudad que ha sido más azotada por los Jinzoningen... Espero que a la esposa de mi Gohan no le haya pasado nada..." - decía una madre desesperada...

- "Dicen que la mayoría de las personas abandonaron ese lugar cuando su héroe municipal, el campeón del último Tenkaichi Budokai realizado, casi muere al tratar de enfrentarse a los Jinzoningen... Ese sujeto, llamado... Como era?... Ah! Hercule Satan!!, si, ese!! Fue salvado por el guerrero dorado... Así era como le decían a Gohan, recuerdan??, y luego, tu hijo, Chichi, inició un nuevo combate en esa ciudad contra Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou" - Bulma comentó mientras estaba concentrada en examinar las piezas a usar en su invención - "Luego de la pelea que sostuvieron allá con Gohan, él fue derrotado y el pueblo fue destruido..."

- "Fantástico... Ahora debemos buscar en un pueblo fantasma..." - Se quejó el joven de cabellos violeta

- "Aunque Gohan después de un tiempo apareció recuperado, es decir, que alguien lo ayudó... Recuerdo eso por las últimas noticias que escuché de él" - Comentó Chichi

- "Ajá..." - Trunks y Chichi giran a ver a Bulma, que, cada vez que pronunciaba esa palabra con el tono de deducción, ya se sabía que venía algo bueno... - "Si Gohan remitió la carta desde allá por algo será... Él debió vivir en Orange Star... Por eso pienso que esa chica se debe encontrar en esa ciudad... Supongo que si ya todo está destruido por los Jinzoningen, ya ellos no tendrían nada que buscar en ese lugar, así que esa es, relativamente, una ciudad pacífica..."

- "Tienes razón, mamá!! Gohan debió suponer eso también!! Eres una genio!!"

- "Si Bulma, magnífica deducción!!"

- "Entonces, mañana partiré a Orange Star City!!" - Gritó Trunks con un aliento de esperanza...

- "Partiremos, querrás decir..." - Agregó la señora Son

- "QUEEEEEEEÉ?!" - Se sorprendió el Saiyajin

- "Claro que si!! Debo conocer a mi nuera!!" - Respondió Chichi con el tono regañón que la hace tan popular...

- "Está bien, Chichi-San" - Terminó Trunks con un suspiro...

.

En otro lugar... más exactamente en Orange Star City...

- "Gohan me dijo que su madre vive en el 439 West District... Debo ir allá, a lo mejor la carta que enviamos llegó hace mucho tiempo y a lo mejor quieran conocerme..." - Dijo una joven de mediana estatura, de cabello negro corto y ojos azules mientras caminaba por las ruinas de lo que fuese una gran mansión...

- "Bueno Videl, ahora nos resta partir..." - Respondió su padre, Hercule

- "Vamos rápido!! Qué estamos esperando?!" - Dijo la joven, mientras salía corriendo de lo que una vez fue su casa, para subirse a una auto-nave junto a su padre y partir del lugar...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo?! No dejen de leer el próximo capítulo de "El legado de Mirai no Gohan" !! Y si les gustó, manden sus reviews ahora!! Arigatou Gozaimasu, minna!!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa


	3. Capítulo 3: La Sorpresa

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** El capítulo tres 2.0!! Yay!!... Sigo cambiando muchas cosas de la historia. Agradezco a aquellas personas que enviaron sus reviews en la versión 1.0 de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan"! Prometo que las compensaré con algo muy bueno! Don't worry!

* * *

Ah! y no podemos olvidar el típico disclaimer: Dragon Ball NO me pertenece!! Si fuese mío... Estuviese gastando mis millones, no escribiendo fanfics, ni peleando por graduarme de la Universidad!!...

Porfas!! Espero reviews!!

Ah! y ya se me olvidaba!! Esta es la convención que uso...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ahora si!, Let's get started!!

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Entonces, mañana partiré a Orange Star City!!" - Gritó Trunks con un aliento de esperanza...

- "Partiremos, querrás decir..." - Agregó la señora Son

- "QUEEEEEEEÉ?!" - Se sorprendió el Saiyajin

- "Claro que si!! Debo conocer a mi nuera!!" - Respondió Chichi con el tono regañón que la hace tan popular...

- "Está bien, Chichi-San" - Terminó Trunks con un suspiro...

.

En otro lugar... más exactamente en Orange Star City...

- "Gohan me dijo que su madre vive en el 439 West District... Debo ir allá, a lo mejor la carta que enviamos llegó hace mucho tiempo y a lo mejor quieran conocerme..." - Dijo una joven de mediana estatura, de cabello negro corto y ojos azules mientras caminaba por las ruinas de lo que fuese una gran mansión...

- "Bueno Videl, ahora nos resta partir..." - Respondió su padre, Hercule

- "Vamos rápido!! Qué estamos esperando?!" - Dijo la joven, mientras salía corriendo de lo que una vez fue su casa, para subirse a una auto-nave junto a su padre y partir del lugar...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 3: La Sorpresa**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... El día después a la toma de la decisión de buscar a la esposa de Gohan..._

.

- "Mamá! Ya nos vamos!!" - Gritó Trunks desde fuera de lo que una vez fue la gran Capsule Corp.

- "Bueno hijo, que les vaya bien... Ya sabes, cuida muy bien a Chichi" - Decía Bulma mientras salía de la casa...

- "Bulma, gracias por ayudarme en esta aventura..." - Chichi le decía, mientras terminaba de alistar su bolso...

- "No es nada!! además, debemos tener a esa chica aquí, se puede decir que pertenece al clan de las 'Super-Saiya-Esposas'! jajaja"

- "Jajajaja" - Chichi y Bulma se reían mientras a Trunks solo le salía una pequeña gota en su cabeza...

.

En una autonave que salía de la Orange Star City...

- "Papá, crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto abandonando la ciudad? Hay mucha gente que quedará desprotegida si nos vamos..." - Preguntó Videl

- "Videl, la ciudad quedará sola durante muy pocos días... Y en mi lista de prioridades en cuanto a protección te encuentras de primero, mi niña... Sobre todo por esa criatura..." - Respondió su padre, Hercule Satan

- "Gohan..." - suspiró la joven, quien de repente se soltó en llanto...

- "Videl, no te pongas así..."

.

En los aires de nuestro planeta...

- "Trunks, no es esa la Orange Star City?" - Preguntó Chichi, quien conducía el auto acompañada del joven Briefs...

- "Si, Chichi-San, ya estamos llegando..." - Respondió Trunks

.

Ya en la ciudad...

- "Y... cómo buscamos??" - Preguntó el chico de cabellos violeta...

- "No lo se... Caminemos a ver que pasa, hijo..."

Trunks y Chichi empezaron a recorrer la ciudad. No quedaba mucho que ver, solo estructuras básicas. Sin embargo, aun se conservaba un pequeño Arcade que se encontraba en todo el centro de la ciudad. Todo estaba muy tranquilo cuando de pronto...

Dos figuras aterrizan frente a la entrada del Arcade... Esas figuras eran muy conocidas... Si, eran los Jinzoningen: Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou...

- "Ay, Juunana-Gou!! Tu y esos estúpidos juegos de video... Ya me tienes aburrida..."

- "Que aguafiestas eres, Juuhachi-Gou... Lo que pasa es que eres una mala perdedora" - Respondió el androide...

Frente al Arcade...

- "NO! Son los Jinzoningen!! Que mala suerte!! Chichi-san! Ocúltese! podría haber problemas..." - Gritó Trunks, un poco asustado

- "Ay no!! Esos...!!... Está bien Trunks, me esconderé..."

Mientras Chichi se alejaba, Trunks se dirigió al Arcade de manera rápida y silenciosa, para ver que hacían los hermanos androides...

.

En otro lado...

- "Estás perdido, papá!! Es el 439 West District!! Es hacia la izquierda!!"

- "Lo-- Lo siento, Videl!!"

.

Dentro del Arcade... Todas las personas que se encontraban allí huyeron despavoridas, excepto por el joven que atendía el negocio, puesto que los Jinzoningen no le dejaron salir para pedirle monedas para las máquinas de Arcade...

- "Dale!! tu puedes!! SI!! te lo dije Juuhachi-Gou, no me puedes ganar..."

- "Ah! que porqueriza!!... Te repito que esto es muy aburrido..." - Cuando de repente, la androide comienza a crear una esfera de energía, y se encuentra dispuesta a destruir el lugar...

- "Ay! Juuhachi-Gou!! No vayas a arruinar este también! Es el mejor que he visto!" - Gritó Juunana-Gou

- "(enfadada) Me importa un rábano!!... Todo esto se va, porque se me pega la gana!!"

Cuando la esfera de energía comienza a aumentar de tamaño, lo único que vio el joven que atendía el negocio fue una luz antes de que Trunks entrara para salvarlo de la explosión inminente...

.

Las alarmas de la ciudad se encendieron, e inmediatamente los habitantes de Orange Star City empezaron a huir despavoridos...

- "Jajajaja!! Míralos!! corren como hormigas!!" - Sonreía Juuhachi-Gou

- "Agh! Tontos!!... Esa imagen tan patética me aburre... Ahora debo deshacerme de ella para no sentirme mal... Tomen!!" - Gritó su hermano, Juunana-Gou

El Jinzoningen empieza a crear una esfera brillante de energía, y cuando la cargó completamente, la liberó, dirigiéndola a las personas de la ciudad... Y las hubiese impactado si no fuera porque alguien la desvió con un Finishing Buster...

- "Otra vez?!... Ese tonto de Trunks si que no se cansa!!" - Se quejó Juunana-Gou

- "Agh... Ahora si voy a acabar al peliteñido este..." - Completó su hermana...

- "No me van a derrotar... AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" - Gritó Trunks para alcanzar la transformación al Super Saiyajin...

- "Y vamos de nuevo..." - dijo Juunana-Gou, mientras, usando su velocidad, le asestaba un golpe al Saiyajin, el cual lo envió como un proyectil contra las ruinas de un edificio...

- "TRUNKS!!" - Se escuchó la voz de Chichi, que se encontraba oculta muy cerca del lugar donde cayó Trunks...

.

Ya dentro del edificio en ruinas... Un niño pequeño aparece... Se nota que está escondido muy bien, pues nadie, ni siquiera el joven Saiyajin lo hubiese podido encontrar...

- "Guerrero Dorado?! Te encuentras bien?!" - Preguntó el niño, mientras trataba de reanimar al chico de cabellos violeta...

- "Mmm... Quién me llama...?" - Respondió el Saiyajin...

- "Guerrero dorado!!, pensé que habías muerto!!"

- "Niño... cuidado!! si te quedas aquí, te puede ocurrir algo muy malo!!" - Reaccionó Trunks de manera inmediata...

- "Oye, Videl salió a buscarte..."

- "QUÉ?! Videl?!" - Se asustó Trunks... nunca había escuchado ese nombre...

- "Sip, dijo que tenía que conocer a Chichi-San, tu mamá, cierto?"

- Chichi-San... Videl... Guerrero Dorado!! Eso es!!... La Esposa de Gohan!! "Niño, me dices que se fue? Para donde?!"

- "Si, esta mañana... Pero creo que no podrás llegar a tiempo a la cita, los Jinzoningen te tienen atorado aquí..."

- "Corre, busca donde esconderte, ya este lugar no es seguro!!" - se levantó Trunks mientras recuperaba su pose de pelea...

- "Claro, lo haré... Pero, no olvides alcanzar el tope de la ira, para que alcances tu máximo poder..." - terminó el niño, para salir corriendo por una parte oscura del edificio...

- "Mi máximo... EH?! Eso solo me lo decía... (Asombrado) Eh?! Niño!! Niño!! Regresa!!" - Giró Trunks, pero al ver hacía donde supuestamente se encontraba, no vio rastros de la persona con la que había hablado...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Será un mensaje del otro mundo?! Qué pasará ahora?! Entonces no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo de "El legado de Mirai no Gohan", y por favor, manden sus reviews ahora!!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa


	4. Capítulo 4: La Visión

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** Como dicen en mi ciudad... Qué empanadeada! xD! Pero bueno, me gustó como quedó el capítulo 3 así que lo dejé como estaba. Solo le corregí unas fallas ortográficas (esas a las que tanto ODIO les tengo --x)

* * *

Ah! y no podemos olvidar el típico disclaimer: Dragon Ball NO me pertenece!! Ojalá Gohan fuera mio... BUAAA!! por qué no?! TT

Porfas!! Espero reviews!!

Ah! y ya se me olvidaba!! Esta es la convención que uso...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ahora si!, Let's get started!! (Esta frase está como de cajón... Me la copié del PrintPaks de tarjetas y postales que vino con mi vieja mula!... digo, Impresora, hehehehe! ¬¬U)

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Oye, Videl salió a buscarte..."

- "QUÉ?! Videl?!" - Se asustó Trunks... nunca había escuchado ese nombre...

- "Sip, dijo que tenía que conocer a Chichi-San, tu mamá, cierto?"

- Chichi-San... Videl... Guerrero Dorado!! Eso es!!... La Esposa de Gohan!! "Niño, me dices que se fue? Para donde?!"

- "Si, esta mañana... Pero creo que no podrás llegar a tiempo a la cita, los Jinzoningen te tienen atorado aquí..."

- "Corre, busca donde esconderte, ya este lugar no es seguro!!" - se levantó Trunks mientras recuperaba su pose de pelea...

- "Claro, lo haré... Pero, no olvides alcanzar el tope de la ira, para que alcances tu máximo poder..." - terminó el niño, para salir corriendo por una parte oscura del edificio...

- "Mi máximo... EH?! Eso solo me lo decía... (Asombrado) Eh?! Niño!! Niño!! Regresa!!" - Giró Trunks, pero al ver hacía donde supuestamente se encontraba, no vio rastros de la persona con la que había hablado...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 4: La Visión**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Un nuevo nuevo ataque de los Jinzoningen, ahora en Orange Star City..._

.

- "Gohan... Ese eras tú verdad?... Gracias por la ayuda..." - Suspiró Trunks, antes de correr también para pensar en un plan para enfrentar a los Jinzoningen en esta ocasión... Elevar su chi al máximo para hacerle frente a esos monstruos! Ya estaba cansado de que jugaran con él!! Pero primero hay que quemar tiempo con los Jinzoningen mientras las personas se alejan del área - "A la carga!!" - Gritó antes de salir...

.

- "Trunks!! Ay no!! Esos malditos!!... Tengo que encontrarlo!!" - Se propuso Chichi

Cuando empezó a correr, se topó con un pequeño, que venía del mismo lugar donde Trunks había caído...

- "Niño!! Ven acá!! Puede ser peligroso!!"

El niño se detuvo al encontrarse al lado de la señora Son...

- "El guerrero dorado está bien!!, no se preocupe!!" - Gritó el niño con emoción...

- "Te refieres a... Trunks?!" - Se sorprendió Chichi - "Está bien? En serio?!"

Cuando Chichi terminó de pronunciar su frase, un estruendo se escuchó... No era para asustarse, sino para sentirse aliviados, puesto que Trunks salió de las ruinas a donde había sido lanzado, convertido en Super Saiyajin y dispuesto a seguir en la batalla contra los malvados hermanos...

- "Que alivio!!... niño!! Vamos! huyamos!" - La mujer tomó al niño y rápidamente se lo llevó a una cafetería abandonada, donde lograron ocultarse momentáneamente... - "Creo que este es el peor lugar para esconderse..." - Replicó...

- "No se preocupe por mi señora! Yo soy un hombre, y los hombres debemos proteger a las mujeres!!" - Afirmó el niño, orgulloso

- "Que valiente, pero eso no sirve en este momento..." - En ese momento, Chichi vio un agujero que llevaba a un túnel... Al parecer los que ocupaban el lugar se escondían allí... - "Mira!! vamos allá!!"

- "Está bien, pero las damas primero..."

- "No hay problema, entraré rápido" - Terminó Chichi mientras bajaba. Cuando lo hizo, el niño se levantó, y con un tono muy conocido para la mujer dijo...

- "No te preocupes, por ahora permanece aquí y estarás a salvo... mamá... " - El niño salió corriendo en dirección a la salida...

- "Mamá?!... Pe--pe--pero...G... Gohan?!"

- "No te preocupes por mi!! Voy a estar bien!!" - se escuchaba la voz del niño, cuando lo ve partir...

- "Hijo!! Espera!! GOHANNNN!!" - Chichi salió rápidamente del túnel, pero ya no había nadie... Ni siquiera había rastros de que la puerta se hubiese abierto... Solo había una ventana entreabierta, que dejaba pasar la luz del sofocante sol, mientras una pluma blanca caía frente a la señora Son... - "Gohan..."

.

Trunks interrumpió la discusión constante que mantenían los Jinzoningen. Los gemelos habían notado que se acercaba, pero como pensaban que el joven era tan débil, ni se inmutaron a la hora de esquivar los ataques del Saiyajin...

El chico de cabellos violeta lanzó con gran fuerza un primer puñetazo que iba dirigido a la cara de Juuhachi-Gou, pero ésta fácilmente le detuvo con un brazo. Trunks, sin pensar, lanzó una patada al verdadero estilo de su padre, el príncipe de los Saiyajin, pero le fue aguantada por la androide con su otro brazo. Juunana-Gou aprovechó el momento para golpear a Trunks en la espalda...

- "Juunana-Gou, no le estás poniendo fuerza a tus golpes!!" - Se quejaba Juuhachi-Gou

- "Pero Juuhachi-Gou, sabes que si doy un poco más fuerte lo puedo matar y nuestra diversión se acabaría..." - sonreía el androide, mientras su hermana soltaba a Trunks para luego el androide darle un golpe en el estómago, que solo mandó al Saiyajin a volar muy alto por los aires...

Trunks solo había recibido dos golpes, pero sentía como si le hubiesen dado una severa paliza... Cuando logró incorporarse un poco, nuevamente cargó su técnica especial. Movió sus manos en muchas direcciones y luego enfocó su blanco: los Jinzoningen...

- "ARGHH!!... FINISHING... BUST...AHHH!!"

- "Ya cállate!! Imbécil!! No me dejas pensar con ese escándalo!!" - Le gritó Juuhachi-Gou enfurecida mientras le atestaba un golpe en la cabeza, el cual no le permitió terminar su técnica y lo mandó de manera inmediata al suelo de Orange Star City

- "Qué hiciste, Juuhachi-Gou?!" - Gritó Juunana-Gou

- "Qué?! Qué hice?!" - Se burlaba la androide desde las alturas...

- "Ya lo mataste!! Ahora tendremos que destruir este estúpido planeta por completo porque no tendremos con que entretenernos!!" - Le respondió el androide de cabellos negros...

Cuando iniciaba una nueva discusión entre los Jinzoningen, en las profundidades del cráter recién creado se encontraba Trunks, tratando de mantener la postura para poder levantarse, mientras de su boca salía sangre gracias al fuerte impacto con el suelo...

- "Mira... No está muerto, así que deja de lloriquear, niñita..." - Se burlaba Juuhachi-Gou de su hermano...

- "Grrr!!... AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" - Trunks expulsaba más poder aun de su fase de Super Saiyajin para poder enfrentar a los Jinzoningen... - "MALDITOS!! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" - Y luego lanzarse para iniciar un nuevo ataque...

.

- "Hay muchas explosiones... Trunks... No te dejes vencer!! Has aguantado bastante!! No tires la toalla!!" - Se preocupaba Chichi en el escondite donde la había dejado aquel 'niño'...

.

- "Ay, definitivamente este chico con su escándalo sí que me aburre... Mejor terminamos y nos vamos de una buena vez, Juunana-Gou... Quiero arreglarme el cabello, y aquí en este lugar de mala muerte no hay ningún salón de belleza..."

- "Bueno, pero déjame jugar otro poco con el tonto este antes de irnos..." - Imploró Juunana-Gou

- "Haz lo que sea..." - Terminó su hermana - "Mira, ahí viene de nuevo..."

Trunks se fue en embestida, llevándose a Juunana-Gou por delante. El androide no opuso resistencia, hasta que, en el aire...

- "Te divierte??"

- "Eh??" - Se asombró Trunks, al darse cuenta que su ataque fue en vano...

- "Pues a mi... no!!" - En ese momento, Juunana-Gou, de manera rápida, crea una Energy Dan _NDA: Esfera de Energía_ y se la coloca a Trunks en el estómago, y al estallarla, lo envió a metros por los aires, y, sin dejarlo caer, empieza a lanzar una combinación de golpes y patadas que apenas podían ser bloqueadas por el joven Saiyajin...

Pero de un momento a otro, nuestro protagonista de cabellos violeta se iba recuperando y se imponía frente al androide, cuando, en un momento oportuno le atestó una patada a Juunana-Gou que lo envió al suelo, creando un nuevo agujero en la tierra... _NDA: no todo podía ser paliza para Trunks, además, cuando escribía, recordé que Trunks podía aguantar los golpes de uno de los Jinzoningen, pero no a los dos al tiempo... :P Así que no se preocupen, fanáticas del hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajin -_...

Trunks respiraba muy rápidamente... Era apenas lógico, estaba muy cansado, puesto que había recibido muchos golpes... Allá en el aire se encontraba, esperando a que su oponente se levantara...

Cuando Juunana-Gou se levantaba muy golpeado, éste vio que, de manera repentina, Trunks se sintió muy cansado y cayó inconsciente, perdiendo la transformación de Super Saiyajin y perdiendo altura en el aire...

- "Agh! Ahora yo lo termino!!" - se disponía Juuhachi-Gou a eliminar al joven Saiyajin...

- "No!! Espera!!" - La interrumpió Juunana-Gou

- "Y ahora qué?!" - Refunfuñó la androide...

- "Dejémoslo así... De todas maneras, él nos sirve para no aburrirnos, y con la paliza que le dimos, ya no nos molestará por un buen tiempo... Vámonos, porque si no, me arrepentiré de lo que dije... Además, no quieres ir a tu salón de belleza?"

- "Ah, Claro!! Vamos" - Terminó Juuhachi-Gou para partir por los aires junto a su hermano, con rumbo desconocido...

Trunks se encontraba encima de las ruinas de lo que una vez fue la tan renombrada Orange Star High School, la mejor escuela preparatoria de todo el mundo... De allí se habían graduado muchas de las eminencias de la ciencia en el mundo, como algunos miembros de la familia Briefs... Chichi pensó hace mucho tiempo que si el problema de los Jinzoningen terminaba algún día, entonces inscribiría a su hijo allí para que se formara como investigador...

.

Ya los ruidos estrepitosos de la pelea no se escuchaban hace más de 20 minutos, lo cual indicaba que, a lo mejor, la batalla ya había concluido, por lo menos por ahora...

Chichi salió del escondite, y al encontrarse en la calle, encontró cientos de personas rodeando las ruinas de la escuela de la ciudad, donde yacía inconsciente el joven de cabellos púrpura...

- "TRUNKS!!" - Corrió la señora Son, muy asustada sobre lo que le pudo haber pasado al hijo de su mejor amiga...

- "No se preocupe, señora, solo se encuentra inconsciente... Este joven es muy valiente... Justo igual al guerrero dorado..." - Se escuchó la voz del único médico que quedaba en Orange Star City...

- "Si..." - Pero reaccionó Chichi - "El Guerrero Dorado?! Usted lo conoció?!"

- "Claro, todos aquí lo conocimos... Y yo personalmente, puesto que atendí a Mr. Satan cuando fue lastimado por los Jinzoningen... Si no fuese por él, nuestro héroe estuviese muerto!!" - Respondió el profesional...

- "Mr. Satan... Creo que él me puede dar pistas..." - Susurró Chichi, mientras corría a levantar a Trunks - "Una pregunta, usted sabe si el guerrero dorado tuvo esposa, novia o algo así?"

- "Esposa?... Él vivió en la mansión Satan por un tiempo y cuando estaba por aquí siempre se le veía con su hija, Videl"

- "Y dónde queda ese lugar?!" - Gritó la esposa de Gokuu mientras sacaba una cápsula de una autonave donde metía a Trunks...

- "Queda a unos 2 kilómetros hacia el norte de este lugar, pero ahora mismo ellos no se encuentran en Orange Star..." - Respondió el médico

- "No? pero bueno... Ya se donde es..." Ya la encontré!! Perfecto!! - Pensó Chichi para luego... "Disculpe, señor..."

- "Arai, doctor Arai, señora..."

- "Son Chichi..."

- "Por qué las preguntas??"

- "Le puede decir a Videl-San que luego vendrá a verla Son Chichi por favor?"

- "Con gusto señora, ella es voluntaria del servicio médico de la ciudad..."

- "Gracias... Pero primero, por favor, llevemos a este chico al hospital... Tengo que ir Capsule Corp. a avisarle a Bulma..."

- "Perfecto, no hay problema, pero cuando vaya para West City tenga mucho cuidado..."

- "Si, lo haré" - Terminó Chichi para subirse a la autonave y llevar a Trunks y al Dr. Arai al hospital...

.

- "Holaaaaaaaaaa!! Alguien en casa?!" - Se escuchaba la voz de Videl en las afueras de la casa Son...

- "Parece que no hay nadie... será mejor que nos devolvamos..." - Comentó Mr. Satan

- "Por favor, papá... Esperemos una hora más... De pronto fue a conseguir víveres..."

- "Está bien..."

En eso, llega otra autonave, del cual se baja un hombre anciano de gran tamaño que se dirigía también a la casa de los Son...

- "Buenos días... En que puedo ayudarlos?"

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Será que Videl se encontrará con Chichi?! Si quieres encontrar respuesta a esta pregunta, entonces no dejen de leer el próximo capítulo de "El legado de Mirai no Gohan"!!

**NDA:** Este es el capítulo más largo que ha escrito!! Fiu!!... No se molesten por mis escenas de pelea!! Yo se que no soy buena en esto, pero hago lo que puedo!! Entiéndanme!! :(

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

.

**PD:** Saben ese pequeño botoncito de "Submit Review"? Por favor!! Presiónenlo y mandenme reviews!! °o°!


	5. Capítulo 5: La Presentación

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** No creo que a este capítulo le haga muchos cambios... Vamos a ver qué pasa. Para todos los de los reviews, gracias por su apoyo, tanto a los viejos reviewers como a los nuevos!! Que bien!! YAHOO!!... Solo tengo un par de cosas que decir:

Para todos, por favor!! no se confundan con el niño!!... jejeje... :P !! No se preocupen por él, ya no nos molestará por un buen tiempo ...

Y pues para los lectores, gracias por leer la historia jijijijijijiji... Oo!!

Ahora el disclaimer que no puede faltar (Esta forma de narrar disclaimers me gustó mucho): Makai Alexa se encontraba caminando por el centro cuando escuchó de una subasta de los derechos de Dragon Ball, que iniciaba en 10mil pesos. Sin embargo, cuando esculcó en sus bolsillos, se acordó que los últimos 50mil que tenía, se fueron en unos boosters de 10ma edición de Magic: the Gathering... Changos! Y no obtengo más dinero sino hasta fin de mes que recibo mi paga en el trabajo!! GRRRR!! :

Porfas!! Espero reviews!!

* * *

Ah! y ya se me olvidaba!! Esta es la convención que uso...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ahora si!, Let's get started!! Esta línea YA está trillada... --U Tengo que hacer algo al respecto!

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Gracias... Pero primero, por favor, llevemos a este chico al hospital... Tengo que ir Capsule Corp. a avisarle a Bulma..."

- "Perfecto, no hay problema, pero cuando vaya para West City tenga mucho cuidado..."

- "Si, lo haré" - Terminó Chichi para subirse a la autonave y llevar a Trunks y al Dr. Arai al hospital...

.

- "Holaaaaaaaaaa!! Alguien en casa?!" - Se escuchaba la voz de Videl en las afueras de la casa Son...

- "Parece que no hay nadie... será mejor que nos devolvamos..." - Comentó Mr. Satan

- "Por favor, papá... Esperemos una hora más... De pronto fue a conseguir víveres..."

- "Está bien..."

En eso, llega otra autonave, del cual se baja un hombre anciano de gran tamaño que se dirigía también a la casa de los Son...

- "Buenos días... En que puedo ayudarlos?"

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

**.**

**Capítulo 5: La Presentación**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks, tres años antes del primer viaje en el tiempo... El joven ha sido derrotado nuevamente por los Jinzoningen..._

_._

_- "Esa es la forma en que la vida debe ser...?... Tan llena de dolor... Yo... Prefiero pelear y morir luchando, a ver todo esto sin hacer nada... NO!! no puedo quedarme aquí mientras todo esto pasa!! Por favor!! Entréname!! Tengo que hacerlo!! Debo pelear, por favor!!" - Decía Trunks con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se ponía de pie - "Por favor, Gohan!, has crecido igual que yo, cierto? Entonces debes saber cómo me siento!! Ayúdame a expulsar toda esta ira que tengo!!"_

_- "..."_

_- "Gohan!!"_

_- "Hm, te entiendo, Trunks... De cierta manera, eres igual a mi cuando era más pequeño, yo quería pelear junto a mi padre, y mi madre no me dejaba..." - Decía Gohan mientras se dirigía hacía el joven de cabellos violeta - "Se que hemos entrenado bastante sin que Bulma lo sepa, pero desde ahora... Yo seré tu maestro y tú serás mi alumno, que tal, eh??"_

_- "Grandioso!! Jamás te defraudaré!!"_

_- "Je... Si, lo se"_

_Luego, el silencio es interrumpido por alguien..._

_- "Trunks!! Ya llegué!!"_

_- "Oh oh! Es mi mamá! Oh, Kami!!... Gohan, por favor, no le digas nada, ok?!"_

_- "Jaja!!... Ok! no hay problema!"_

.

En una habitación... El hijo del príncipe Saiyajin se encontraba en el país de los sueños y los recuerdos...

- "Trunks!!... Trunks!!"

- "Ugh... Mamá... No te asustes... Estoy bien..."

- "BIEN?! Mira!! Estás todo machucado y dices que estás bien?!" - Gritó la científica a su hijo, quien se encontraba acostado en una cama de hospital...

- "Al menos, no estoy muerto!!"

- "..." - Se asombró Bulma al escuchar la respuesta de Trunks...

- "Lo... Siento... Perdóname, mamá..." - Terminó Trunks, al ver la triste expresión de su madre...

.

- "Y usted es...?" - Preguntó Videl

- "Soy Gyuumaou, el rey de la montaña de fuego..." - Respondió el anciano... _NDA: Recuerden que estoy utilizando los nombres japoneses de los personajes_

- "Usted conoce a la señora Chichi? Ella es la esposa de un guerrero que se llamaba Son Gokuu"

- "Chichi es mi hija, jovencita... Y pregunto, usted es...?"

- "Soy Videl Satan, la esposa de Gohan..."

.

- "Que problema con esos Jinzoningen... No saben más que causar desastres a nuestro planeta!!... Por qué ni Gohan ni... (snif) Gokuu..." - gritaba Chichi mientras conducía su autonave dirigiéndose a Paozu Yama... - "Por qué...? Los dos me han dejado..."

.

- "Lo siento, mamá..."

- "..."- Cambiando la expresión- "No te preocupes, hijo!, entiendo perfectamente lo que quieres decir..."- Respondió Bulma

- "..." - Trunks suspira - "Mamá, gracias por estar siempre aquí... Si no fuera por ti, no sé donde estaría"

- "Estarías igual a tu padre, pero como yo soy la mejor, estás aquí acompañándome... Pero, eso ya no importa... Ja! Lo que importa es que te vas a recuperar, y todo va a estar como siempre"

- "Si, como siempre..."

.

- "LA ESPOSA DE GOHAN?!'!... Pe-- Pe-- Pero?!"

- "Si, como le dije... Y vengo a conocer a Chichi-san... Y el señor que me acompaña es mi padre... Hercule Satan..." - Contestó Videl

- "Mucho gusto, señor" - Mr. Satan extendió su mano para saludar a Gyuumaou - "Hercule Satan, para servirle"

- "Cuando Chichi se entere de esto... No sé ni que reacción tendrá..."

.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas... Chichi ya estaba algo cansada de manejar un largo trayecto, pero se reconfortó al ver que su casa estaba muy cerca... Aunque se extrañó al ver dos autonaves parqueadas...

- "Dos autonaves??... Mmm... Puedo suponer que una de ellas es la de papá... Pero, la otra...??"

Al notar esto, la viuda de nuestro héroe Gokuu, aceleró el paso y llegó de manera más rápida a su casa, para ver que acontecía...

.

- "Mamá... ??"

- "Dime hijo..." - Respondió Bulma al llamado de Trunks

- "No se... Pero siento que... Gohan aun no se ha ido... Y creo que pronto, algo nos hará darnos cuenta de ello..."

- "Trunks..."

- "No me preguntes por qué, mamá... Solo... solo lo sé..."

.

- "Papá??" - Llamó Chichi a su padre...

- "Estoy dentro de la casa, hija!!"

Chichi abre la puerta, y encuentra a su padre, con dos personas que nunca había visto en su vida...

- "Buenas..." - Dijo Chichi a las personas

- "Muy buenas tardes, tenga usted, Chichi-san..." - Videl saluda a la esposa de Gokuu con una reverencia, mientras Gyuumaou y Mr. Satan se colocan de pie...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Y ahora... que pasará?!... No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan"!!

**NDA:** Muchas disculpas sobre la brevedad de este capítulo... Lo que pasa es que luego de alrededor de 5 meses, hay que volverse a acoplar a la historia... --, pero ahora si, vienen constantes actualizaciones!! no se las pierdan!!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

**PD:** POR FAVOR!! Reviews!!


	6. Capítulo 6: La Entrevista

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** Luego de años de abandono, se me dio por continuar esta bella historia :P, mi pasión por el anime y cosas parecidas fue interrumpida por la universidad… Ahora estoy en el desarrollo de la Tesis para graduarme, y este fanfic me ayudará en muchos momentos de estrés. Gohan es mi personaje favorito de DB y lo será forever and ever!! :D

.

Y volvemos, con el protocolo, es decir, el disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Gohan y los otros personajes, son autoría del sensei Toriyama… PORQUÉ?! Gohan debería ser de todas sus fans!!

* * *

Esta es la convención usada para la narración...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

We're continuing!

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

**.**

- "Papá??" - Llamó Chichi a su padre...

- "Estoy dentro de la casa, hija!!"

Chichi abre la puerta, y encuentra a su padre, con dos personas que nunca había visto en su vida...

- "Buenas..." - Dijo Chichi a las personas

- "Muy buenas tardes, tenga usted, Chichi-san..." - Videl saluda a su suegra con una reverencia, mientras Gyuumaou y Mr. Satan se colocan de pie...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 6: La Entrevista**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... En la casa de la familia Son, Chichi y Videl se han encontrado..._

.

- "Buenas tardes… Eh…" - Contesta Chichi, sin terminar la frase por no saber cual es el nombre de la joven que le está hablando…

- "Videl, Videl Satan es mi nombre, Chichi-san... Y él es mi padre... Hercule Satan"

- "Mmm..." - Chichi no cae en cuenta de lo que le dicen, hasta cuando cae en cuenta del nombre que le mencionaron... - "VIDEL?! Me dices que tu nombre es Videl?!"

- "Si señora, yo he venido aquí por que..." - La muchacha no termina de hablar cuando es interrumpida por Chichi...

- "Ay Kami! Es a ti a quien buscaba!!" - Abraza a Videl - "Papá!! La esposa de Gohan!!... A quien había salido a buscar con Trunks!!"

- "Mucho gusto, Chichi-san" - Pronuncia la hija de Hercule mientras es abrazada por Chichi - "Vine a conocerla... Y pues, a comentarle de mi, y del tiempo que pasé junto a su hijo..."

- "Eso me parece excelente!!... Toman café?!"

- "Me parece una buena idea" - Termina Mr. Satan con la conversación...

.

- "Trunks! No te duele el estar de pie tan pronto?"

- "Solo un poco, mamá..." - Responde el chico de cabellos lila...

- "Entonces acompáñame al sótano... Quiero que veas cómo funciona la máquina del tiempo!!"

- "Mamá, ya te he dicho que no creo que funcione..."

(CLONK!...) Bulma le da un golpe en la cabeza a su hijo, le sorprende que el chico dude de sus capacidades como creadora e inventora...

- "Dudas de lo que puede hacer tu madre, niñito?!"

- "No... (asustado) No señora!!" Oo - Contesta Trunks con una expresión de miedo...

- "Más te vale..."

Luego de ello, la mujer conduce a su hijo en dirección al sótano, donde le muestra un aparato con forma "arácnida", con cantidades de mangueras y cables conectados y con una cabina pequeña, como para una sola persona...

- "Si vas al pasado... Te tocaría ir unos tres años antes de la aparición de los Jinzoningen..." - Deduce la genio - "Tres años... Tres años... Que pasó en ese momento...?!... Ah si! Freezer llegó a la tierra!!... Exacto! Ese puede ser un excelente momento para cambiar el futuro..."

- "Eso es como cuantos años?" - Pregunta ingenuo el joven

- "Unos diecisiete años hacia el pasado..." - Responde la madre... - "Considero que llevo un buen ritmo... Esto no es de un día para otro, sobre todo en crear un algoritmo que interprete la Ley de la Relatividad... Además, no cuento con las herramientas con las que disponía hace años..."

- "Entonces, Mamá... Espero que la máquina funcione... Será una luz de esperanza en este infierno..."

- "Lo será hijo... Lo será..."

.

- "Así que tu y mi Gohan se conocieron en el hospital..." - Comentó Chichi mientras indagaba sobre la vida de su hijo lejos de Paozu Yama...

- "Así es... Nos conocimos cuando él salvó la vida de mi padre, al pensar que al ser el Campeón de Tenkaichi Budokai, tendría oportunidad alguna contra esos monstruos..." - Recordaba Videl, - "De ahí en adelante, me encontré varias veces con él... Cuando llegaba para ver si todo estaba en orden, si habíamos sido recientemente atacados, nos buscábamos... También me había dado a guardar una bolsa con unas Senzu Beans _NDA: Semillas del ermitaño..._, y cada vez que salía lastimado, llegaba y me pedía una... Y eso sí, no dejaba de hablarme de usted, de su amigo Trunks, a quien quiso como un hermano menor, y por supuesto, de su padre, Gokuu-san..."

- "Si... Desde que Gokuu murió por esa enfermedad, y los muchachos fueron exterminados uno a uno por los Jinzoningen... Gohan se echó toda la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo encima..." - Comentó Gyuumaou

- "Más de una vez, encontré a Gohan solo, sentado en el que fue el edificio más alto de la Orange Star City... Más de una vez sentí su tristeza, escuché su llanto silencioso..." - La hija de Mr. Satan al recordar eso, no aguantó y dejó correr unas lágrimas. Hercule se levantó e iba a consolarla, pero ella le pidió que se sentara...

- "Y por petición del mismo Gohan, yo dejé que él se casara con ella... Bueno, casarse en una forma figurada, puesto que todo fue muy informal..." - Agregó Mr. Satan, mientras observaba a Videl mientras ella se pasaba la mano por su vientre

- "Por eso fue que no nos comentó nada... La única carta que obtuve de su parte fue esa donde me hablaba de ti..." - Pensó Chichi en voz alta...

- "Pero bueno... La noticia que vengo a darle, como toda esta conversación, tiene que ver con Gohan... Algo que no alcancé a decirle... a el..." - Interrumpió la joven de ojos azules... - "Quiero decirle, Chichi-san, que... que..."

- "Deja los rodeos, muchacha!!" - Se impacientó la señora Son...

- "Que Gohan y yo... Bueno, yo... Voy a ser madre..."

- "QUEEE?!"

- "Tendré un bebé de su hijo..."

Chichi no salía de su asombro! Su hijo, a quien nunca despidió, y de quien nunca pensó que tendría más noticias, le ha entregado por parte de Videl, la buena nueva del momento... La esposa de Gokuu sin palabras y emocionada, se puso de pie, tomó a la joven de las manos, respiró profundo...

- "Te felicito, futura mamá!" – Al terminar la frase, Chichi le dio un abrazo cálido y muy sentido. Videl sintió que era muy bien recibida, y entendió, como es que pudo existir una persona tan buena y bondadosa como Gohan: dispuesta a todo por aquellos a quien ama. Luego se soltaron y se quedaron viendo la una a la otra...

- "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" - Las dos mujeres rieron, y Gyuumaou y Hercule se dieron la mano, y se unieron a sus hijas en celebración... Sin embargo, Videl recordó nuevamente la difícil situación del planeta, y su risa calló...

- "En estas épocas no es fácil tener un bebé... Todo aquí es un caos!, hasta he pensado en no tenerlo... No se si el día de mañana, cuando nazca, yo muera y no pueda darle la educación que se merece..."

- "Oh!..." - Paró Chichi también en su celebración... - "Videl-chan... Por favor, no vuelvas a pensar, por nada del mundo, en no tener ese bebé... Puede ser un ápice de esperanza para este planeta moribundo!"

- "Pero..."

- "Nada de peros, señorita..." - La mujer interrumpe, mientras recuerda que cuando su hijo era pequeño, no aprobaba que él estuviese entrenando, no estaba de acuerdo con que su hijo se escapara para estar con 'el monstruo' de Piccolo... Que Gokuu no lo pusiera en cintura, si no que patrocinaba que Gohan saliera a practicar para convertirse en un guerrero... Y hasta haberlo llamado rebelde, por querer hablar con personas 'rebeldes' que ella no veía de fiar, como Vejita... - Tantas cosas que le prohibí a Gohan... Y se convirtió en un héroe para el mundo...

Luego, pensó en que las cosas no suceden sin razón, y continuó...

- "Videl, las cosas tienen su razón de ser... Gohan se pudo haber ido, pero dejó a alguien para ocupar su lugar... El no era ningún tonto... Mi hijo era un genio... Y no solo para los estudios... Vas a ver, que ahora que ya estamos unidos, podremos ver nacer a ese bebé nacer y crecer sano y fuerte!!"

- "Muchas gracias, Chichi-san!"

Chichi no podía proyectarle tristeza a su recién conocida nuera. Así que la sintió como su propia hija, mostró una gran sonrisa, y le prometió que ya la familia Son, con sus nuevos miembros, no se iba a disgregar... Nunca jamás...

.

- "Mamá..."

- "Dime, Trunks?"

- "No deberíamos pasar por Paozu Yama, para saber algo sobre lo de la esposa de Gohan?"

- "Si... Pienso que si..." - Respondió Briefs - "Más bien, arréglate, y nos vamos al West District. Yo me encargaré de cerrar y asegurar todo lo que tenemos aquí, que es de suma importancia..."

- "Te ayudo, mamá?"

- "No hijo, no hagas esfuerzo!... Más bien sube, que ya te alcanzo"

- "Está bien, mamá..."

Y sin más contratiempos, los Briefs aseguraron todas sus pertenencias en lo que queda del sótano de la Capsule Corporation, y se dirigieron a la casa de la familia Son...

.

El gesto que mantenía Chichi de desolación, fue cambiado por una especie de alegría. De alguna manera, la noticia de que sería abuela muy pronto, le inyectó vida, saber que su hijo estaría manifestándose a través de la criatura que ahora viene en camino... Sería el Legado de Son Gohan...

- "Buenos días, Chichi!!" - Saluda Bulma

- "Bulma! Me parece excelente que hayas llegado!"

- "Buenas, Chichi-san..."

- "Trunks!... A ti y Bulma les tengo una sorpresa! Pasen!"

Los tres pasan a la sala y luego entran al comedor. Trunks se da cuenta de las personas que están de visita en la Casa Son, y se preguntan quienes pueden ser... Sobre todo, una visita en ese lugar tan apartado, unas personas que no conoce, y que Chichi, que estaba tan deprimida, los haya recibido tan efusivamente...

- "Bulma, te presento a Videl Satan... Ella es..."

No había terminado de pronunciar esa frase cuando Trunks recordó las palabras del niño en Orange Star en la última batalla...

.

_- "QUÉ?! Videl?!" - Se asustó Trunks... nunca había escuchado ese nombre..._

_- "Sip, dijo que tenía que conocer a Chichi-San, tu mamá, cierto?"_

_- Chichi-San... Videl... Guerrero Dorado!! Eso es!!... La Esposa de Gohan!! "Niño, me dices que se fue? Para donde?!"_

.

- "Videl?! La esposa de Gohan! Como me dijo ese chico!!"

- "Chico?" – Interrumpió Videl lo que estaba diciendo... Sin embargo, no le dieron trascendencia a ese asunto, ya que Trunks y Bulma de repente se quedaron mudos de la emoción...

Sin embargo, Bulma recuerdó la única visita que hizo a una casa que consiguió el hijo de los Son cerca de West City, ya que era un lugar frecuentado por los Jinzoningen. Ese lugar lo visitó cuando Gohan perdió su brazo...

.

_Bulma_ _colocó sobre el pequeño armario el uniforme ya lavado de Gohan. Cuando ubicó sus muñequeras, notó una foto donde salía el joven, con una mujer a su lado..._

_- "Mmm... Quién será esta persona?" - Se preguntó la genio..._

_Sin embargo, fue interrumpida por los quejidos de Gohan, quien parecía que no solo tenía problemas con su cuerpo, sino también con su espíritu..._

_- "ARGH!! ARGHHH!!" – Se quejaba el híbrido saiyajin…_

_- "Gohan..." - Se acerca Trunks a él - "Gohan, resiste!"_

_Luego Bulma recuerda que Trunks también estuvo en el hecho y su mente se apartó de la situación del hijo Son para regañar a su propio hijo…_

.

Bulma se da cuenta de que esa foto le pasó inadvertida en el momento cuando se enteró que Gohan tuvo una esposa. Aunque, no hubiese servido de mucho... Luego de fallecer, esa zona de la ciudad fue destruida...

- Soy una genio y no pude recordarlo antes... - Pero piensa en la situación actual de la casa de Gohan - A lo mejor, la foto se perdió...

- "Hola... Tú debes ser el joven Trunks... Cierto?"

Y nuevamente, su pensamiento es interrumpido, por la voz dulce de la muchacha que visitaba a Chichi...

- "Si, soy yo... Mucho gusto... Videl-san?" - No termina Trunks de hablar

- "Hahaha! Llámame Videl a secas... No me gustan los formalismos"

- "Eh-- Eh-- Ok!!" - La expresión del hijo de Vejita cambia a una más relajada... - "Mucho gusto!... Como encontraron la casa?"

- "Tenía ganas de conocer a Chichi-san y a los amigos de Gohan desde mucho antes de él morir. Sin embargo, con los continuos ataques de los Jinzoningen, es como difícil moverse..." - Contestó la muchacha...

Y como rezado, en la radio se interrumpió la ya muy tenue señal con algo de música para transmitir una noticia...

- "Nuevamente somos atacados por los Jinzoningen en la West Capital! Auxilio! Muchas personas están siendo asesinadas por los malvados Juunana Gou y Juuhachi Gou!! El ejército! Ayúdennos!! Los jóvenes guerreros que los combaten! VENGAN POR FA-- AAAAAAHHH!!" - Y la transmisión es cortada de repente...

- "Oh no!!, nuestra casa!!" - Dice Bulma al escuchar la noticia...

- "Malditos! Voy para allá!!" - Agrega Trunks

- "Cómo?! Estás loco, jovencito?!" - Interrumpe Bulma, mientras sujeta el hombro de su hijo, pero éste, sin decir nada y usando su velocidad, se zafa del agarre de su madre y sale de la casa de los Son a encarar a los Jinzoningen, sin saber que, al igual que las otras veces, será derrotado...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

No dejen de estar pendientes de lo que pasará!! El Legado de Mirai no Gohan, continuará!!

**NDA:** Bueno... Ya las cosas cogen forma... Espero continuar con ese derroche de inspiración narrativa! Hehehehe!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

**PD:** Read & Review!!... Aquí hablando "a lo gringo" xD


	7. Capítulo 7: La Promesa

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** Continuamos!! XD!... Como dije, ando botando imaginación a borbotones, así que aprovecho ahora las noches para pensar en nuestro (digo "nuestro", porque si digo que es solo mío... No quiero ni pensar en lo que me harían las Gohan-fans :S... Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y prepárense, porque ya ahora sí, empezará lo bueno!

.

Y nuestro disclaimer, que no puede faltar: Dragon Ball es de la autoría de Akira Toriyama (Sh-t, por que no se me ocurrió a miiiiiiiiii :S)

* * *

Esta es la convención usada para la narración...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

We're continuing to lead!, digo, read!

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Si, soy yo... Mucho gusto... Videl-san?" - No termina Trunks de hablar

- "Hahaha! Llámame Videl a secas... No me gustan los formalismos"

- "Eh-- Eh-- Ok!!" - La expresión del hijo de Vejita cambia a una más relajada... - "Mucho gusto!... Como encontraron la casa?"

- "Tenía ganas de conocer a Chichi-san y a los amigos de Gohan desde mucho antes de él morir. Sin embargo, con los continuos ataques de los Jinzoningen, es como difícil moverse..." - Contestó la muchacha...

Y como rezado, en la radio se interrumpió la ya muy tenue señal con algo de música para transmitir una noticia...

- "Nuevamente somos atacados por los Jinzoningen en la West Capital! Auxilio! Muchas personas están siendo asesinadas por los malvados Juunana Gou y Juuhachi Gou!! El ejército! Ayúdennos!! Los jóvenes guerreros que los combaten! VENGAN POR FA-- AAAAAAHHH!!" - Y la transmisión es cortada de repente...

- "Oh no!!, nuestra casa!!" - Dice Bulma al escuchar la noticia...

- "Malditos! Voy para allá!!" - Agrega Trunks

- "Cómo?! Estás loco, jovencito?!" - Interrumpe Bulma, mientras sujeta el hombro de su hijo, pero éste, sin decir nada y usando su velocidad, se zafa del agarre de su madre y sale de la casa de los Son a encarar a los Jinzoningen, sin saber que, al igual que las otras veces, será derrotado...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 7: La Promesa**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Trunks y Bulma han llegado al 439 West District para buscar a Chichi y preguntarle sobre la esposa de Gohan..._

.

Han pasado días desde el enfrentamiento, y Bulma está pendiente de cuando Trunks despierta. Ambos comienzan a hablar, y el joven le pide disculpas a su madre por haber luchado contra esos monstruos aun sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad...

- "Menos mal que me tienes a mí como madre, que a pesar de todo, tiene mucha paciencia..." - Comenta Bulma

El chico de cabellos lila se queda pensando y comenta...

- "... Sabes? En cuanto me alivie, tengo pensado prepararme para viajar en tu máquina del tiempo..."

- "Si, eso es lo mejor..." - Responde la genio - "Con ella regresarás diecisiete años atrás, y le entregarás a esta medicina a Gokuu... Es decir, el papá de Gohan... Él es una persona de muy buenos sentimientos, y él sabrá de una forma de acabar con estos asesinos. Porque si él no está con nosotros, fue por esa enfermedad del corazón. Creo que fue causada por tantos viajes por el espacio..."

- "Y podré ver a Gohan otra vez..."

- "Si, pero en esta ocasión, tú serás más quien le dé el ejemplo a él..."

En ese momento, la conversación es interrumpida por alguien que llama a la puerta. Bulma va y atiende...

- "Videl!!" - Se sorprende la genio al ver a la esposa de Gohan...

- "Buenas tardes, Bulma... Cómo está Trunks?"

- "Acaba de despertar... Esta vez pensé lo peor, pero, todavía no le toca morirse..."

- "Si..." - Termina la chica - "Puedo pasar y hablar con él?"

- "Claro Videl! No hay ningún problema! Pasa!"

Bulma y Videl entraron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Trunks. Ya allí, él semi-saiyajin en cama las recibe...

- "Videl-san!... Cómo está?" - Pregunta el joven de cabellos lila

- "Creo que no será posible que me quites el –san, hehehe... Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, me encuentro muy bien, Trunks... Preocupada por como habías salido de la batalla..."

- "No deberías estarlo... Las tristezas no son lo mejor para ese bebé que lleva dentro..." – Comenta Bulma...

Trunks queda impresionado y sin palabras. Cuando estuvo en la casa Son, no se enteró que ella estaba embarazada!...

- "Además, mi hijo es un hueso duro de roer!! Cierto?" – Terminó la madre de Trunks, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta…

- "E-- E-- Embarazada?! No tenía idea!!... (Aun más asombro...) Y no me diga Videl-san, que ese niño que espera…"

- "Si Trunks... Es el hijo de Gohan..."

- "Por Kami!! No lo hubiera imaginado!!... Uno de los sueños de Gohan se hizo realidad!!" – Dijo Trunks tan lleno de emoción que lastimó sus heridas del brinco que pegó!

- "Ese era un sueño de Gohan?!" Interrumpió Bulma, asombrada por el comentario de su hijo. Decidió buscar un par de sillas para que Videl y ella se sentaran...

.

_Hace mucho tiempo atrás... Cuando Trunks tenía alrededor de 7 u 8 años..._

_- "Vamos Trunks! Ni siquiera has alcanzado las cuatro mil flexiones! Si sigues así no tendrás comida!" – Le grito Gohan, un muchacho de apenas 17 años que maduró tempranamente..._

_- "3691... 3692...!! (Afanado) ARGH! Gohan! No resisto mas!!" – Luego de terminada la frase, el hijo del príncipe Saiyajiin cae, producto del extenuante entrenamiento..._

_Gohan, quien se encontraba en la parte alta de un árbol, descendió al lado del niño de cabellos púrpura..._

_- "Trunks, no has logrado lo que te encomendé. Hoy te quedarás sin cena..."_

_- "QUEEEÉ?! Pero si llevo días sin comer!! Desde que me tienes aquí, lejos de casa, apenas si he tomado agua!!"_

_- "Más te vale Trunks, que cuando venga mañana, vea que puedes has terminado lo que te encomendé. Si no lo logras, entonces te devolveré a Capsule Corporation y no aprenderás a luchar..."_

_Al terminar esa frase, Gohan sale despegado por los aires y se aleja..._

_- "GOHAN!! NO ME DEJES AQUÍ OTRA VEZ!! RECUERDA QUE AUN NO SE VOLAR!!" – Gritaba Trunks mientras empezaba a llorar... Su estómago rugía, pero pensó que si quería ser tan fuerte como le habían contado que era su padre, Vejita... – "Maldito Gohan... Va a ver que si voy a hacer sus dichosas flexiones..." – Al acabar la frase, se puso en posición: piernas estiradas al aire, una mano al suelo y otra en su espalda... "1, 2,... Esperen a ver… Van a conocer a Trunks Briefs! El poderoso Saiyajin, hijo del príncipe Vejita!! 3, 4..."_

_Mucho tiempo después... _

_- "3998... (Jadeo)... 3999... 4000..." – Al terminar de pronunciar el número, Trunks cae rendido sobre el pasto, en la mitad de la nada..._

_Al día siguiente…_

_- "Eh... Aun estoy vivo... (Snif! Snif!) Pero... Qué huelo?!..." – Trunks mira a su alrededor y encuentra un gran pescado asándose en una fogata... – "COMIDA!!" – Sin pensarlo, Trunks se abalanzó sobre la comida, y la devoró como todo un saiyajin. Cuando acabó de comer, Gohan aterrizó cerca de él..._

_- "Viste que si podías?... Ahora si, chibi Trunks... Te voy a enseñar a volar..."_

_- "Gohan!! Tu sí que eres malo!!"_

_- "Hahahahahaha! Sabía que no ibas a morirte, chibi... El orgullo saiyajin no te iba a dejar..." – Al pronunciar la frase, Gohan se arrodilla y agita el cabello púrpura de Trunks, mientras que se sienta al lado del pequeño... _

_- "Cuando sea mayor, y todo esto termine... Esperaría tener un hijo tan fuerte como tu, Trunks!"_

_- "Hijo? Y para qué?"_

_- "Pues... No se... Para hacer con el todas las cosas que hago contigo, creo... Hahahaha!"_

_- "Si es por eso, y ya que yo no tengo un padre que me enseñe todo lo que me has mostrado, entonces considérame tu hijo!" – Afirmó sabiamente el pequeño..._

_Gohan admirado por el comentario responde – "Pero también puedo ser un padre muy estricto, y puedo ponerte muchas tareas para que te conviertas en un científico, justo como tu mamá..."_

_El niño de ojos azules hizo un gesto de mucha incomodidad – "No, Gohan! Tu sabes que no soy muy inteligente para eso!!"_

_- "No digas eso, Trunks. Tu eres un niño muy listo!"_

_- "Yo quiero ser el luchador más poderoso! Justo como tú o como mi padre!" – Sonríe Trunks – "Ves? Como tú quieres tener un hijo tan fuerte como yo, y yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú, creo que quedamos a mano, de que yo sería tu hijo y tu mi padre!!"_

– "_HAHAHAHA!!" – Reía Gohan estrepitosamente – "Me has ganado, chibi... Definitivamente, eres muy listo!... Me va a tocar decirte hijo entonces!!"_

_Al terminar esa frase, ambos se dejaron caer sobre el pasto y se pusieron a observar el cielo..._

_- "Ah! Por cierto Trunks... – Interrumpió Gohan, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo... Una cápsula, exactamente... "Feliz cumpleaños, campeón!"_

_- "EHHH?!" – Ni el chico se acordaba de qué día era... Cuando salió de su asombro... – "GRACIAS GOHAN!!" – Terminó la frase para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, el único que tenía, desde que tiene uso de razón... _

_Trunks tomó la capsula y la arrojó (BOOOM!!). De ella salió una caja, que cuando el pequeño la abrió, contenía..._

_- "Una espada?"_

_- "Si Trunks... Este es un regalo especial para ti. Cuando sepas combatir, y te unas a mí para defender la Tierra, espero que la aprendas a usar..."_

_- "Wow!! (Sacándola de la funda)... Es espectacular!!"_

_- "Pero bueno... Más vale que aprendas a volar hoy si quieres llegar a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, porque yo no te voy a llevar cargando..." – Inquirió el mayor de los semi-saiyajin..._

_- "QUÉEE?!... Ay no!! Así si no te considero mi padre!!" – Se quejó aun más el niño mientras hacía pucheros..._

_- "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" – Terminó Gohan con una carcajada para luego obligarlo a levantarse y reanudar el pequeño entrenamiento..._

.

- "Gohan fue como mi padre, Videl-san... De una manera poco convencional, eso si…"

- "Lo se... Él hablaba mucho de ti... De tu fuerza, de tu linaje, de tus habilidades, y de lo que espera de ti" - Comenta Videl, mientras volvía al tema anterior - "Aunque traer a este mundo a un niño…"

- "Videl-san..." - Piensa Trunks... - "Prométame algo..."

- "Ehh?" - Se interroga la hija de Mr. Satan...

- "Prométame que ese bebé nacerá y crecerá saludable! Yo me encargaré de entrenar fuerte para darle a ese bebé el futuro que se merece!" - Grita emocionado el hijo de Vejita...

- "Ehh.. Claro! Eso-- Eso tenlo por seguro, Trunks!... Y cuando nazca, tu vas a ser su padrino!"

- "Eso me parece excelente!" - Comenta Bulma

- (Sonrojo!) "Hehehe… Gracias!... Y yo le prometo que no moriré peleando con esos degenerados Jinzoningen... Seré un muy buen padrino!"

- "Perfecto!"

Los tres se quedaron hablando de múltiples cosas, como el recuerdo de los Z-Senshi, la situación actual, y de qué nombres se le puede poner al bebé si era niño o niña...

.

El tiempo pasó, y Trunks entrenaba, se enfrentaba a los Jinzoningen... Mientras Bulma terminaba la máquina del tiempo... Por el lado de Videl y Chichi, no se conocían noticias, pero el joven saiyajin sabía que se encontraban bien...

Recordemos que_ Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar_...

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

Que ocurrirá en el Próximo capítulo?! No dejen de leer!!

**NDA:** Este lo cambié bastante, sobre todo al incluir el recuerdo de Trunks. A pesar de todo, me quedó bonito, Creo... Espero seguir así... ! Ojalá en sus reviews me den una que otra idea de cómo podemos continuar :D! Pero por ahora los dejo... Se cuidan!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

**PD:** Búsquen el botoncito de Reviews!! Por fis! XD!


	8. Capítulo 8: La Hora

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

.

**NDA:** Sinceramente no creí que la historia fuera a tener más de 6 capítulos!!... Debo confesar que cada vez que escribo se me ocurren tantas cosas que no sé que colocar... Espero que lo que hago les guste, y que me den ideas para continuar !

.

Y nuestro disclaimer, que no puede faltar (volveré a usar la narrativa que me ha llamado mucho la atención. Atemu's Lotus es quien he leído que lo hace!): Makai Alexa se encontraba en el Centro Comercial, cuando vio en el almacen frente al Arcade un aviso de "solo por hoy: 40 de descuento en la compra de la Franquicia de Dragon Ball", sin embargo, como estaba montada en el panel del Dance Dance Revolution tratando de pasar la Max 300, se resbaló y quedó inconsciente, perdiendo una oportunidad de oro!! T-T! (Creo que no soy muy buena con esto!!)

* * *

Esta es la convención usada para la narración...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_NDA: texto_: mis comentarios!

Ruédala Jimmicito!! (A la 'Club 10 Caracol')

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior **_

.

- "Videl-san..." - Piensa Trunks... - "Prométame algo..."

- "Ehh?" - Se interroga la hija de Mr. Satan...

- "Prométame que ese bebé nacerá y crecerá saludable! Yo me encargaré de entrenar fuerte para darle a ese bebé el futuro que se merece!" - Grita emocionado el hijo de Vejita...

- "Ehh.. Claro! Eso-- Eso tenlo por seguro, Trunks!... Y cuando nazca, tu vas a ser su padrino!"

- "Eso me parece excelente!" - Comenta Bulma

- "Bien!... Y yo le prometo que no moriré peleando con esos degenerados Jinzoningen... Seré un muy buen padrino!"

- "Perfecto!"

Los tres se quedaron hablando de múltiples cosas, como el recuerdo de los Z-Senshi, la situación actual, y de qué nombres se le puede poner al bebé si era niño o niña...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

.

**Capítulo 8: La Hora**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Han pasado unos siete meses desde la conversación entre Trunks, Videl y Bulma. La fabricación de la máquina del tiempo ha concluído sin contratiempos mayores..._

.

Bulma hacía pruebas de simulación para saber si la máquina del tiempo funcionaba. No iba a exponer a su hijo para que se perdiera en la continuidad del tiempo y el espacio, así que todo debía estar bien para cuando él partiera hacia la época en la que el padre de Gohan aún vivía...

.

Por otro lado, Videl ya estaba muy cerca de tener a su bebé... Pensó en irse a Paozu Yama para estar cerca de Chichi al momento de que el primogénito de Gohan llegara al mundo, sin embargo, decidió pasar primero por West City para encontrarse con Bulma para ver si elegían buscar un hospital o buscaban a un médico personal...

.

Sin embargo, a los Jinzoningen les gusta pasear mucho por West City, ya que es una ciudad insistente: constantemente intenta reconstruirse, y a ellos les encantaba frustrar las esperanzas de todos los "insectos" humanos...

- "Oye, Juunana-Gou!... Mira! videojuegos!..."

La androide de cabello rubio se acerca a la entrada de un pequeño local, donde la puerta se abre automáticamente, permitiendo pasar así a los Jinzoningen...

- "Ay... Ya empezaste otra vez con la bobada de ponerte a jugar en esas estúpidas máquinas..."

Los presentes observaban sin palabras a los recién llegados...

- "Oye tu! - Llama Juuhachi-Gou a la persona que atiende el lugar... - "Dame unos tokens para subirme al Dance Dance Revolution!!"

- "Ehh... Si..." - Al entregarle las fichas, la rubia se aleja, y el joven que atiende se desmaya...

- "Qué mal servicio tienen aquí..." - Comenta Juunana-Gou, mientras dispara contra el mostrador, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba ahí.

Al hacer eso, las personas empezaron a huir despavoridas, mientras Juuhachi-Gou, echó todos los créditos a la máquina Bemani...

- "Creo que empezaré con... Love Shine!"

La chica comenzó a bailar según aparecían las flechas en el juego, mientras Juunana-Gou se entretenía matando "insectos"...

.

En la ciudad hay pánico total... Las personas corren sin un rumbo fijo, buscando el primer escondrijo para no ser atrapados por las garras de los Jinzoningen. Del hospital West Sun se encuentran saliendo Videl, Bulma y Mr. Satan, quienes ven sorprendidos a las multitudes desesperadas...

- "Qué pasa...?!" - Se pregunta Hercule Satan, mientras trata de detener a alguien para preguntar...

Videl cubre su vientre de las personas que, del desespero no se fijan por donde corren, causándole dolor...

- "Videl, Hercule! (Auch!) Vamos!! Parece que--"

Las palabras de Bulma fueron interrumpidas por una nueva explosión, ocasionada por Juunana-Gou, quien se encontraba muy aburrido ya que su hermana tenía qué hacer y él no...

- "Yo también estoy jugando!!... Juego a Duck Hunt!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Los tres humanos se asombran de ver a los androides tan cerca de ellos, haciendo los mismos destrozos que una vez hicieron en la Orange Star City...

- "PAPÁ!! CORRAMOS!!"

Los tres empiezan a buscar refugio lejos de los Jinzoningen, pero Videl no puede mantener el ritmo debido al avanzado estado de su embarazo. Satan decide cargarla y seguir con la marcha...

.

- "Oh no!!" – interrumpe Trunks su entrenamiento en Capsule Corp. - "Siento los chi de Videl y mamá algo disparados!! Será que--?!" – El saiyajin se incorpora inmediatamente, corre a coger su espalda y de inmediato sale de su casa - "Donde están ellos están esos Jinzoningen!!..." - Trunks se llena de ira... - "Y su bebé debe estar pronto por nacer!! A esta altura, hasta puedo sentir la presencia de la criatura..."

Nuestro chico de cabellos lila parte convertido en Super Saiyajin para ayudar a la esposa de su maestro...

.

(CRASH!...) El sonido de un plato que deja caer Chichi, mientras lavaba la loza en su casa...

- "Oh no... Videl..." - Su expresión cambia a una de tristeza y angustia... - "Que no haya pasado nada malo..."

.

- "Satan! Por acá!!" – Indicó Bulma a Hercule quien llevaba a su hija cargada. La mujer Briefs encontró lo que parece ser la entrada a un sótano, sin embargo, no tenía fuerzas para poder abrirlo. Hercule decidió bajar a Videl para abrir la puesta atascada.

Sin embargo, Juunana Gou que se movia muy rápido por toda la ciudad alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Bulma, y se propuso buscar el lugar de donde provenían...

- "Satan, eh?" – Se preguntó el androide – "Ese es el sujeto que andaba con Gohan en Orange Star... Que hará por acá?..." – Decía mientras volaba, cuando lo encontró al lado de las dos mujeres mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del sótano. Decidió aterrizar justo detrás de ellos...

Videl empezó a sentir contracciones debido a la alta carga de emociones en tan poco tiempo... – "Ay Bebé! No se te de por nacer ahora!" – Sin embargo, sus plegarias fueron interrumpidas por lo que observó frente a ella...

- "Juu-- Juu-- JUUNANA-GOU!!" – Fue todo lo que pronunció la esposa de Gohan para que Hercule y Bulma sintieran corrientazos por su espalda. Ambos se dieron la vuelta para encontrar que el androide se encuentra a muy poca distancia de ellos...

- "Con qué nunca pude exterminarte, Satan!... Pero ahora que Gohan no está para protegerte, puedo sacarme esa espinita!" – Acusó Juunana-Gou

- "Maldición! Nos encontró! Ahora, como hago para sacar a Videl de aquí!!" – Penso el campeón del Tenkaichi Budokai...

- "AHHHHH!!" – Gritó Videl, quien sentía muy fuertes contracciones. Bulma corrió hacia ella para abrazarla e intentar darle ánimos, pero nuevamente el androide interrumpió...

- "Mmm! Pero qué veo! Está embarazada!!... Lástima que ese bebé no conocerá el mundo, por que su mamá no se lo mostrará!" – Al terminar la frase, empezó a cargar una Energy Dan, que apuntó a los tres humanos...

- "No te saldrás con la tuya, estúpido Robot!! Mi hijo vendrá ahora a patearte el trasero!!" – Amenazó Bulma, aunque se encontraba bastante asustada...

- "Tu hijo?... AH!! Con que eres Bulma! Con lo fea que estás nunca te hubiera reconocido!!" – Respondió Juunana-Gou de manera burlona, que provocó una mirada fulminante de la genio... – "Vamos a ver si alcanza a llegar... Igual, siempre lo derrotamos!... HAHAHAHAHA!! Mueran!!" – Juunana-Gou lanza su Energy Dan...

- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" – Videl y Bulma gritan al mismo tiempo...

.

Cuando el humo de disipa, el cuerpo de Mr. Satan yacía inerte en el suelo…

- "PAPÁAAAAAAA!! NOOOO!!"

Mr. Satan recibió el ataque en pleno. Videl trata de levantarse para acercarse a él, pero los dolores de parto no la dejaban moverse...

- "Quién diría? Resistió el ataque de tal manera que no las afectó... Pero ahora no fallaré!" - Carga una nueva Energy Dan... Sin embargo, alguien aparece frente a él...

- "EHH!?" – Se asusta el androide...

- "TAIYOUKENNN!!" – Lanza Trunks su ataque, para enceguecer a Juunana-Gou y salir inmediatamente por su madre y por Videl...

.

- "Maldita sea! Esa estupida canción Bag siempre me hace perder!!... Voy a desquitarme un rato afuera..."

Juuhachi-Gou sale del arcade, y nota que su hermano ha hecho limpieza...

- "Oye hermano... Me dejaste sin nada!! Tengo que desquitarme la ira que tengo!!..."

La mujer observa que está en frente del hospital...

- "PUAG! Que asco! Gente enferma... La detesto... Deberían morirse y ya..." - Juuhachi-Gou piensa por un momento... Mientras crea una Energy Dan que lanza hacia el hospital - "Oye Juunana-Gou! Por que no vamos a la North City? Dicen que hacen un helado estupendo!" - Al terminar esta frase, la edificación quedaba reducida a escombros... - "Juunana-Gou?! Para donde te fuiste!?" – Decía la de cabellos rubios mientras se elevaba por los aires a buscar a su hermano...

.

- "NO!!... ARGHH!!" - Se lamentaba Videl mientras estaba recostada detrás de un tarro de basura, lejos del epicentro del hecho con los Jinzoningen... - "Mi bebé... Go... han...!!" – Al terminar la frase, la mujer cae inconsciente...

- "Videl-San!... Videl-San!!" – Tomó Trunks a la esposa de Gohan entre sus brazos, pero…

- "Trunks!! Acaba de romper fuente! Este bebé se vino ya!!" – Se asustó Bulma, mientras zarandeaba a su hijo desesperada...

- (Asombro!!) "Pe-- Pe-- Pero qué vamos a hacer?!"

Bulma pensaba desesperadamente en qué hacer. Nunca había enfrentado una situación parecida... Sin embargo pensó – "Nunca me tocó correr para salvar una vida de esta manera... Pero qué estoy pensando?! Soy una genio! Así que, yo me encargaré de que ese bebé conozca este mundo!!"

- "Mamá...!?"

- "TRUNKS!! Llévanos inmediatamente a casa!! Este bebé nace por que nace!! Todo sea por conservar el Legado de Gohan!!" – Se puso la Briefs inmediatamente de pie, y se subió sobre los hombros de su hijo. Este aun no salía del asombro, cuando su madre lo golpeó en la cabeza... – "Qué esperas?! Cada segundo que perdemos, es un segundo menos de vida para Videl y para el bebé!!"

- "Si! Si señora!!" – Trunks buscó recoger de manera muy cuidadosa a Videl, y se llevó a ambas mujeres a la Capsule Corp. haciendo uso de su super velocidad...

Ya en el aire...

- AH!! Tengo que poner toda mi energía en llegar lo más rápido posible!!... Espero que mamá tenga un plan, porque no quiero que les pase nada... - Concluyó el joven Trunks, para concentrarse en volar lo más rápido posible...

.

- "Juunana-Gou! Sí que eres bien estúpido!! No puedo creer que te hayas dejado vencer de Trunks!! Siempre me toca venir a ayudarte!!" – Regañaba Juuhachi-Gou a su hermano mientras se elevaban por los aires. El androide aun seguía frotándose los ojos por el destello que recibió.

- "Maldito peliteñido este... Pero ya me las va a pagar... (Mira a su hermana) Vamos a acabar con todo este pedazo... Si no, no podré sentirme mejor..."

- "Tú lo has dicho, hermano!!"

Ambos lanzaron diversos ataques sobre ese sector de West City, destruyéndola por completo. Trunks a lo lejos vio la luz de las explosiones, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se concentró nuevamente en conducir a su madre y a Videl a su casa...

.

Al parecer Trunks derrotó a Juunana-Gou, sin embargo, este se desquitó con la ciudad natal del saiyajin. Qué pasará con Videl y con su bebé? Podrá Bulma salvarlos??... No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan"!!

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

**NDA:** Cambiado por completo!! Muchos de los antiguos reviewers se quejaron de que la historia pasó muy rápido, aun así sigo creyendo que sigue pasando todo rápido... Así que cree este drama para darle mejor aspecto. Por ahora los dejo, ya que espero que no me den tanto palo con las críticas!!

**PD:** Espero sugerencias sobre el siguiente capitulo!!

Gracias por leer!!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

**PD:** R&R Por fis! XD!


	9. Capítulo 9: Un Encuentro

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

* * *

**MakaiAlexa****:** Luego de ver que mi historia hasta ahora tiene más de 16 mil palabras... ESTOY SUPER ASOMBRADA Y FELIZ!! NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN HAYA DADO PARA TANTO!! O.o!! Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción...

(Vejita lanza a Makai Alexa una mirada de 'Calla, Insecto!!')

**MakaiAlexa****:** Mejor no... Cierto?... Hehehehe! -.-U

Pero bueno… espero que ahora haya mejorado bastante... Sigo pendiente de no tener fallas ortográficas, y saben que cualquier crítica, la recibiré con el mayor de los gustos!

* * *

Ahora los agradecimientos a quienes me han enviado reviews!:

lms: Aquí estoy continuando! Una nueva entrega para ti y para todos los fans! :D

sad..: Hehehe! Aqui toy una nueva entrega. Espero sugerencias de parte tuya y de todos los lectores. Opciones de como podemos continuar esta historia. Por algo somos una comunidad!

lightlord: Gracias Edd por leer mi historia :P Sabía que te iba a gustar. Espero poder publicar pronto la de Magic en la parte de juegos, hehehehe. Ojalá leas este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**El disclaimer para hoy:** La saga de DBZGT no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Akira Toriyama, y bueno, ni modo, nos tocó quedarnos como Fans... TT... POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ACABARSE?! GOHAN!! I MISS YOU!!

**PD:** Quiero comprarme un PS o consola donde pueda jugar Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Budokai 3, porque me gustó mucho...

* * *

Esta es la convención usada para la narración...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_(NDA: texto)_: mis comentarios!

Vamos con la narración de hoy! Porque hoy vamos pa' Futbol!! (ejem...) Digo, pa' fanfic!! (a la 'Noticias RCN')

* * *

**Canción escuchada en el inicio de la redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama – Finish'em Off! Versión en Inglés de la Canción Super Survivor del videojuego Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit

* * *

_** En el capítulo anterior... **_

* * *

- "TRUNKS!! Llévanos inmediatamente a casa!! Este bebé nace por que nace!! Todo sea por conservar el Legado de Gohan!!" – Se puso la Briefs inmediatamente de pie, y se subió sobre los hombros de su hijo. Este aun no salía del asombro, cuando su madre lo golpeó en la cabeza... – "Qué esperas?! Cada segundo que perdemos, es un segundo menos de vida para Videl y para el bebé!!"

- "Si! Si señora!!" – Trunks buscó recoger de manera muy cuidadosa a Videl, y se llevó a ambas mujeres a la Capsule Corp. haciendo uso de su super velocidad...

Ya en el aire...

- AH!! Tengo que poner toda mi energía en llegar lo más rápido posible!!... Espero que mamá tenga un plan, porque no quiero que les pase nada... - Concluyó el joven Trunks, para concentrarse en volar lo más rápido posible...

* * *

- "Juunana-Gou! Sí que eres bien estúpido!! No puedo creer que te hayas dejado vencer de Trunks!! Siempre me toca venir a ayudarte!!" – Regañaba Juuhachi-Gou a su hermano mientras se elevaban por los aires. El androide aun seguía frotándose los ojos por el destello que recibió.

- "Maldito peliteñido este... Pero ya me las va a pagar... (Mira a su hermana) Vamos a acabar con todo este pedazo... Si no, no podré sentirme mejor..."

- "Tú lo has dicho, hermano!!"

Ambos lanzaron diversos ataques sobre ese sector de West City, destruyéndola por completo. Trunks a lo lejos vio la luz de las explosiones, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se concentró nuevamente en conducir a su madre y a Videl a su casa...

* * *

_** Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete **_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Un Encuentro  
**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... El hijo de Gohan quiere nacer, pero las circunstancias no han estado de parte de Trunks, Videl y Bulma..._

* * *

Ya en la Capsule Corporation, Bulma y Trunks llevan a Videl al sótano…

- "Trunks! Agua caliente!... Yo voy por toallas!! – Gritó Bulma mientras ambos acomodaban a la mujer en la cama de Bulma, ubicada cerca a su "laboratorio" de desarrollo de la máquina del tiempo...

- "Si mamá!" – Se alejó el joven de cabellos lila hacia la cocineta...

- "Videl! No te rindas!" – Terminó Bulma para ponerse a buscar toallas y también a lavarse las manos. Este era un trabajo difícil y muy riesgoso...

* * *

Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou sobrevolaban lo que quedaba de West City luego de haberse desahogado de la "derrota" por parte de Trunks...

- "Máldito... ARGH! Es que cada vez que me acuerdo, me lleno de ira!" – Se quejaba el joven androide

- "Mmm... No seas tonto Juunana-Gou!, cuando vuelva a aparecer, lo matas y ya!" – Le respondió su hermana

- "Primero lo haré sufrir... Lo despedazaré poco a poco, y lue--" – El jinzoningen no terminó la frase, al observar un lugar que llamó su atención... – "Pero qué tenemos aquí?!... Si es nada más y nada menos que la Capsule Corporation! La sede de la que fue la empresa más poderosa de este mundo!"

- "Hermano, será que Trunks estará por acá?" – Pregunta Juuhachi-Gou

- "No lo se, Juuhachi... Pero lo vamos a averiguar" – Terminó la frase creando una Energy Dan...

* * *

- "Mamá! Aquí están las toallas!"

- "Ponlas es esa mesa de allá!" – Contestó Bulma mientras ponía un algodón mojado con alcohol para que Videl despertara. Cuando parece que está funcionando, que la hija de Satan está despertando...

(K-BOOOOMMM!!)

El estruendo de una explosión en la parte de arriba de la Corporación...

- "Pero qu--??" - Gritó Bulma asustada por el incidente...

Otro estruendo hace eco en el sótano en el cual se encuentran...

- "No puedo sentir la energía de lo que nos... Maldita sea!! Los jinzoningen!" - Afirmó Trunks

- "Será que vieron que estamos aquí?" - Preguntó su madre asustada

- "No lo se, mamá... Pero creo que lo mejor es ir a--"

- "Claro que no, señorito! No irás a ningún lado!!"

- "Pero si--"

- "Si vas, ellos sabrán que nos escondemos aquí" - Decía Bulma mientras acomodaba a Videl con las toallas y organiza un kit de primeros auxilios - "Mejor es que te quedes con nosotras. Si pasa algo, estarás cerca y sabremos qué movimiento hacer.

A pesar de que se escuchó un nuevo estruendo, causado por las Energy Dan de los Jinzoningen, el joven de cabellos lila concluyó que su madre tenía un muy buen punto, a lo cual, él solo puso asentir con la cabeza. Luego recordó que su madre tenía la Capsula de Atención Médica No. 5232, el último equipo de este tipo desarrollado por la Corporación. La buscó y la activó, revelando una especie de armario con una camilla, dispuesto con múltiples herramientas médicas.

- "Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado eso!!" - Se asombró la genio - "Ayúdame a poner a Videl allí! Esto facilitará el trabajo!"

Mientras ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, la mente de Videl aun sigue trabajando...

* * *

_Una hermosa vista de un bosque: Las montañas, los árboles, la fauna... Más allá, un rio..._

_- "Dónde estoy...??" - Se preguntaba Videl mientras caminaba por los pastos. Luego se observó a sí misma... - "Y esta ropa?" _

_Notó que tenía un vestido largo de color blanco hecho de seda. Además tenía un chal que le cubría los hombros. Pasó una mano sobre su vientre y pudo sentir que aun su bebé se encontraba allí... _

_- "Pero si yo... (Asombro) Será... Será que... Estoy en el otro mundo?" - Al mencionar este tema, se escurrió una lágrima por su mejilla. - "No pude, Gohan... no pude mantenerme en vida para ver a nuestro bebé..."_

_Cerca del rio en el bosque en el cual Videl se encontraba, había una persona sentada que, al parecer escuchó los lamentos de la joven y se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ella..._

_- "Eh?..." - Observó la joven Satan a quien se acercaba. Se limpió la cara de las lágrimas que había derramado, para no tener que explicar nada, pero, con lo que no contaba es que esa persona era muy conocida..._

_- "Hola Videl!" - Le dijo el individuo. Era un hombre alto, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color, pero con un peinado muy gracioso (para la joven). Tenía un traje de combate de color rojo, con muñequeras, camisilla y fajín de color azul._

_- "Perdón señor... Lo conozco?" - Preguntó la hija de Hercule asombrada por que éste hombre conocía su nombre. De repente notó que el traje de él era muy parecido al de... - "Por qué usted tiene un gi como el de Gohan?!"_

_- "Cuando me enteré de tu embarazo... Tuve mucho miedo, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muy contento! Al fin se iba a cumplir el sueño de Chichi!" – Afirmó sin escuchar a Videl el hombre que se acercó..._

_- "Chichi?... Cómo conoce a la señora Son?" – Preguntó la joven mientras examinaba al hombre. Se parecía a su gran amor..._

_- "Ah si!" - Cayó en cuenta el hombre de que le hacían una pregunta, mientras se revisaba su traje - "Hahahaha!... Eso es sencillo!... Eso es porque soy Gokuu, el padre de Gohan!"_

_- "QUÉEEEEEEE?!" - A la chica casi se le salen los ojos al conocer la noticia... _

_- "Hasta que al fin pude conocerte, muchacha! Me han hablado mucho de ti!"_

_- "Go--Go--Gokuu-san?!... Pe... Pero..." - Videl aun no salía de su asombro, pero, mientras ataba uno que otro cabo, concluyó... - "Si..." - Dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba triste - "Definitivamente estoy muerta..." - Al terminar la frase, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos. Ella no pudo hacer más nada si no tocarlas. Al hacerlo..._

_- "Oh Kami! No lo puedo..." - Reconoció esas manos que había dejado de sentir hace varios meses. Eran fuertes, grandes, y a pesar del trajín de la vida, eran suaves..._

_- "No llores, Videl-San..." - Fue todo lo que pudo decir el otro sujeto. Al terminar la frase, Videl se sintió sin fuerzas y tambaleó un poco, sin embargo, lo suficiente para que el hombre que la saludó dejara de cubrir sus ojos y la sostuviera._

_- "Go-- Gohan!!" - Exclamó Videl al ver ahora al saiyajin de frente. Seguía tan joven y tan delicado como siempre. No le causó el más mínimo de daño al sostenerla._

_- "Puedo ver que nuestro bebé ha crecido saludable..." – Dijo el de cabellos negros mientras que, luego de ayudarla a ponerse de pie, puso sus manos sobre el vientre de la joven..._

_- "Gohan..." – Videl aun no salía de su asombro... – "Es real! Lo puedo tocar, lo huelo, lo veo... Está aquí junto a mi... Te dije, que no me llames con el –San... Baka!"_

_- "Hahahahahaha!" – Rieron todos los presentes. Gokuu y Gohan lo hacían con el típico movimiento Son: una mano detrás de la cabeza..._

_- "Videl..." – Empezó Gohan – "Primero... Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte... Digo, haberlos dejado solos..."_

_Gokuu, Videl y Gohan quedaron en silencio, pensando en todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos 15 años..._

_- "Intenté con todas mis fuerzas proteger a la Tierra pero..." – El semi saiyajin no pudo continuar, puesto que la joven Satan interrumpió con un beso lo que iba a decir. Gohan se sintió como nunca lo había hecho desde que se alejó de la joven._

_- "Gohan... Tu brazo..."_

_- "Si, Videl... Al llegar al otro mundo, me permitieron quedarme con mi cuerpo completo. Al morir, aquí tuve mi brazo otra vez, hehehe..."_

_Cuando terminaron, Gokuu se acercó a ellos..._

_- "Papá, esta es Videl... Con quien me iba a casar si todo se acababa..."_

_- "Mucho gusto, jovencita..." – Fue todo lo que dijo el hijo de Bardock antes de darle un gran abrazo a Videl - "Eres bastante fuerte... Has resistido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Solo para que ese pequeño nazca con bien..."_

_Videl cayó en cuenta de las palabras de Gokuu, pero al mirar a los hombres Son con más detenimiento, pudo ver que a ambos los adornaba un halo sobre sus cabezas, lo que le hizo concluir que había dejado este mundo..._

_- "Videl?" – Preguntó Gohan..._

_- "Pero en realidad, creo que no alcanzó a nacer... Nuestro hijo..."_

_- "Y por qué dices eso, Videl?" – Interrumpió Gokuu, mientras veía a la pareja y miraba de un lado a otro... _

_- "Es que los tengo a ustedes frente a mi... Y ambos tienen un halo!"_

_Los Son se miraron mutuamente. Sin embargo, Gohan tomó la iniciativa de decirle a ella lo que ocurría..._

– "_Ahora mismo, Bulma está haciendo todo lo posible con Trunks para que el bebé conozca el mundo y mantenerte con vida. Es por eso que tú no tienes halo"_

_- "Entonces eso quiere decir que...!"_

_- "Videl..." – interrumpió Gokuu – "A Gohan y a mí nos han dado este pequeño permiso para acompañarte; para darte fuerzas... Este niño que nacerá es un Son. Junto a Trunks, es la esperanza de un mundo mejor"_

* * *

- "TRUNKS!!" – Gritaba Bulma toda llena de sangre de Videl, mientras empezaban a caer pedazos de la edificación sobre ellos...

- No tengo otra opción!! - Pensó el joven de cabellos lila... - Espero que ellos no hayan aprendido a sentir el chi de las personas... - Al terminar la frase, empezó a aumentar su nivel de energía hasta convertirse en Super Saiyajin – "AAAHHHHHHH!!" – Luego, creó una barrera protectora sobre Bulma, Videl y él, donde cada piedra o escombro era desintegrado con el contacto...

La mujer Briefs quedó asombrada con el acto de su hijo, a lo que él solo pudo decirle...

- "Mamá! No te descuides!! GRRR!" – Luego de esto, Trunks incrementó más su chi, haciendo que la barrera protegiera todo el pequeño salón donde se encontraban – "Esto es por ti, Gohan-sensei! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

* * *

_- "Gohan, y tú que estás... Bueno... Muerto... Sabes algo de mi papá?"_

_- "No te preocupes Videl, Mr. Satan está en el paraíso, y te ha enviado saludos. Llegó hace poco, y por ello no le otorgaron el permiso" – Le contestó el semi Saiyajin mientras tocaba una vez más su vientre..._

_Sin embargo, un chi variante, les dio una advertencia a los hombres Son..._

_- "Gohan..." – Lo llamó Gokuu – "Es Trunks... Está protegiéndolas con su chi..." – Dijo a su hijo, y éste le asintió con la cabeza. _

_Gohan se alejó de Gokuu y Videl, aumentó su chi también y se convirtió en Super Saiyajin..._

_- "Qué haces, Gohan?" – Preguntó Videl_

_- "Gohan ayudará a Trunks" – Gokuu contestó mientras observaba a su hijo..._

* * *

Trunks seguía manteniendo su chi elevado. El debía llevar horas en esta tarea y esos jinzoningen nunca se cansan. Tenían reservas ilimitadas de energía y ya llevaban tanto tiempo lanzando Energy Dan que el saiyajin sentía que sus fuerzas disminuían. En un impulso más...

- "AAAAAAHHHH!!-- Ehh?!" – El hijo del príncipe Vejita sintió un chi familiar que lo envolvía y le hacía más fuerte... – "Ese chi...!!"

- "Trunks, hijo! Sigue así! Creo que falta poco!!" – Le gritaba su madre...

* * *

_- "Pero cómo puede Gohan hacer eso?" – Se preguntaba la joven..._

_Cuando Gokuu iba a contestar, alguien apareció frente a ellos..._

_- "Cuando un Saiyajin encuentra a su pareja, hace hasta lo imposible por ella. Ni siquiera estar muerto es un impedimento para estar junto a quien hayas elegido"_

_- "Vejita!!" – Se asombró el héroe – "Cómo llegaste hasta aquí!?"_

_- "Tu chi y el de tu hijo se puede sentir en todo el más allá!" – Contestó el príncipe Saiyajin – "Además de saber que mi hijo y el de Gohan, que es un Saiyajin que está por nacer están en problemas... He venido a hacer algo" – Al terminar la frase, Vejita elevó su chi, alcanzando el estado Super y haciendo lo mismo que hacía Gohan..._

* * *

- Pero qué significa esto! Siento un chi, muy parecido al de Gohan!... Y ahora, puedo sentir otro, igual de poderoso, que me envuelve!... Ya no siento que estoy usando mi energía... No me siento tan agotado! - Pensaba Trunks mientras miraba de un lado a otro buscando a quienes le ayudaban...

Por otro lado, la mujer Briefs pudo sentir la esencia de una persona muy conocida para ella, que le daba calidez y tranquilidad, a pesar de la adversidad...

- "Vejita!..." – Fue todo lo que pudo decir...

- Cómo?! - Se sorprendió Trunks al escuchar las palabras de su madre – "Con que este es su chi? Y... Nos está ayudando!? No sé como lo han hecho, pero... Muchas gracias, Gohan! Y a ti también, padre..."

* * *

_- "Gohan!!" – Llamó Videl al Saiyajin, con algo de temor..._

_El joven Son observa a Videl, para luego extender su mano hacia ella..._

_- "Esos ojos azules... Lo hacen tan diferente... Llenos de ira, de venganza... Pero a la vez... Están llenos de paz... De amor..."_

_Gokuu puso su mano sobre el hombro de la joven. Ella al observar a su "suegro", el Saiyajin le hace señas de que se acerque a su hijo. Videl lo piensa, pero se decide a avanzar..._

_- "Uhn!!" – La muchacha cree que es algo difícil acercarse a Gohan, pero decide seguir adelante, encontrando que la energía que emana del Saiyajin la envuelve sin lastimarla. Luego de caminar, toma la mano del joven..._

_- "Videl... Perdóname..." – Al terminar la frase, Gohan pone sus manos alrededor de la joven, tratando de no lastimarla..._

_- "Gohan... Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer..."_

_Luego de un pequeño silencio, el joven continuó..._

_- "Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de que no estemos juntos en la Tierra, estaré muy pendiente de ti y de nuestro hijo..."_

_- "Con todo esto que ha pasado, puedes estar seguro que nunca olvidaré que estamos juntos..."_

_- "En esta vida, o en la otra..." – Terminaron al unísono los dos jóvenes. _

_Gokuu decidió elevar también su chi para ayudar a Trunks en la Tierra, y al mismo tiempo, de Videl empezó a emanar una luz blanca..._

_- "Gohan...?" – Decía la joven asustada, separándose del Saiyajin..._

_- "No te asustes, Videl... Eso significa que vas a volver..."_

_- "Pero..."_

_- "Recuerda Videl... No estarás nunca sola. Ni tu, ni nuestro hijo, ni mamá, ni Trunks, ni Bulma... Nadie lo estará..."_

_- "Yo..." – Videl no hallaba que decir ante la situación. Se notaba que era una despedida..._

_- "Videl, no llores más por mi... Nunca más..." – El joven tomó a la chica de sus manos, y mientras esta se soltaba poco a poco por ir elevándose, completó... – "Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que te... Siempre te amaré, Videl Satan..."_

_Mientras la intensidad de la luz que se desprendía de la joven aumentaba, esta se elevaba poco a poco lejos de su amado..._

_- "Dale saludos a mi padre!! Gracias Gokuu-san, Vejita-san!!... Gohan!! TE AMO!!"_

_- "Yo también Videl..." - Fue lo último que escuchó antes de desaparecer. Videl también notó que la cara de Gohan se veía una gran sonrisa, como esa que siempre tuvo para ella, a pesar de que a cada rato estaba al borde de la muerte..._

* * *

El llanto de un bebé ha llenado el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, las explosiones y estruendos causados por los Jinzoningen han cesado, lo cual le indicó a Trunks que todo terminó por ahora...

- "Gohan... Padre... Y una presencia más... Por cómo me fue transmitida, y por todas las referencias que tengo de mi maestro, puedo presentir que era tu padre, Gokuu...

Por otro lado, Bulma carga al bebé que acaba de nacer...

- "Es una hermosa niña!!" – Grita Bulma llena de emoción y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos – "Trunks! Ven a verla!!"

- "Wow!" – Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Trunks... Tantas sensaciones que lo envolvieron y el desenlace que tuvo tanto esfuerzo...

Al mismo tiempo, Videl logra despertar...

- "Mi... Mi bebé..." – Decía la muchacha con voz entrecortada...

- "Videl! Mira! No es hermosa?" – Le decía la genio mientras acercaba al bebé a su madre...

- "Es hermosa... E... Es idéntica a su padre!" – Exclamó la joven Satan mientras recibía a su niña en sus brazos...

Trunks solo obervaba de lejos la escena mientras agradecía una y otra vez a los dioses del otro mundo que le hayan cumplido el milagro del nacimiento de la hija de Gohan y que le haya permitido sentirse apoyado por los Z-Senshi, a pesar de estar tan lejos de ellos...

- "Gracias..." – Era todo lo que podía decir el joven de cabellos lila, una y otra vez...

Bulma se apresuró a ayudar a Videl a que todo lo que envuelve el traer a un bebé al mundo termine...

- "Vejita... No puedo creer que hayas ayudado a que esto sea posible... Definitivamente, no me equivoqué contigo... Adios, mi Vejita-oujisama..."

Videl mientras tanto, solo observaba a su pequeña mientras apagaba su llanto ofreciéndole su pecho para tomas alimento...

- "Gracias Gohan... Tu has hecho todo esto posible... Nunca dejaré de amarte" – Luego ve hacia arriba, notando el trajín sufrido por el techo del sótano... – "Y con respecto de la situación de la Tierra... _**Kimou ut wou Pan jan souzaki...**__"_

* * *

A pesar de todo, tuvimos un final feliz. Gohan ha dejado como legado a una pequeña niña, además de su alumno Trunks. Cuál será el futuro de la Tierra en esta línea de tiempo? Qué querrá decir la frase de Videl?

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan"!!

* * *

_** Continuará... **_

* * *

**MakaiAlexa:** Bueno, creo que este capítulo no me quedó tan mal... O si? Bueno, espero que a través de sus reviews me den sugerencias, ideas, recomendaciones y más. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

* * *

**Canción escuchada ****al final de la redacción:** Kuuko & Yuka – Perfume No. 18 (del CD DBZ Hit 8)

* * *

**PD:** Reviews!! Please!


	10. Capítulo 10: La Herencia

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

* * *

**MakaiAlexa:** Lástima que para este capítulo solo recibí un review… T.T Sin embargo, no me rindo a continuar, además, ya estoy publicando la versión en inglés de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan".

.

Un mensajito para mi único reviewer del capítulo pasado...

**shiho: **Gracias por tu review! Yo también me asombré con lo hice con Vejita, pero creo que eso lo hubiese hecho si la historia de DBZ se lo hubiera permitido. Espero suregencias e ideas de como continuar la historia. Tengo algunas, que pronto se verán. Espero que a ti y a todos les guste.

* * *

**El disclaimer para hoy:** Hoy en la Universidad vi a un chico que llevaba camisa blanca manga larga, chaleco negro y pantalón marrón. Tenía el cabello negro y era bastante alto! Pensé que era Gohan, pero cuando me acerqué me di cuenta que me había equivocado... T.T GOHAN!!! WHERE CAN I FIND YOU?!?!

**PD:** Insisto en la compra de una consola donde pueda jugar DBZ!!! O.o!

* * *

Esta es la convención usada para la narración...

"Texto": Conversación

Texto: Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

(Texto): Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

[_NDA: texto_]: mis comentarios! ^_^

Vamos con un nuevo match! Ataca Nova Chaser!!! (Oops! Creo que tantas horas de Magic: The Gathering me están afectado el cerebro...)

.

**Canción escuchada en el inicio de la redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama – Aoi Kaze no Hope [Ending del Especial de Gohan y Trunks]

* * *

_**==== En el capítulo anterior ====**_

* * *

- "Es hermosa... E... Es idéntica a su padre!" – Exclamó la joven Satan mientras recibía a su niña en sus brazos...

Trunks solo observaba de lejos la escena mientras agradecía una y otra vez a los dioses del otro mundo que le hayan cumplido el milagro del nacimiento de la hija de Gohan y que le haya permitido sentirse apoyado por los Z-Senshi, a pesar de estar tan lejos de ellos...

- "Gracias..." – Era todo lo que podía decir el joven de cabellos lila, una y otra vez...

Bulma se apresuró a ayudar a Videl a que todo lo que envuelve el traer a un bebé al mundo termine...

- "Vejita... No puedo creer que hayas ayudado a que esto sea posible... Definitivamente, no me equivoqué contigo... Adios, mi Vejita-oujisama..."

Videl mientras tanto, solo observaba a su pequeña mientras apagaba su llanto ofreciéndole su pecho para tomar alimento...

- "Gracias Gohan... Tú has hecho todo esto posible... Nunca dejaré de amarte" – Luego ve hacia arriba, notando el trajín sufrido por el techo del sótano... – "Y con respecto de la situación de la Tierra... _**Kimou ut wou Pan jan souzaki...**__"_

* * *

_**==== Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete ====**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La Herencia**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... El parto de Videl ha sido un éxito gracias a la acción inmediata de Bulma y el joven Trunks, contando con un poco de ayuda divina..._

* * *

- "Cómo te sientes, Videl?"

- "Sinceramente, Bulma-san, he estado mejor. Pero estoy feliz ya que no le pasó nada a mi pequeña..."

Trunks se acercaba lentamente al lugar donde se encontraban las tres mujeres. No sabía cómo expresar su alegría...

- "Es... es tan pequeña y delicada... Pero al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte y decidida a nacer..." – Fue lo que el semi saiyajin pudo afirmar

Videl nota al hijo de Vejita algo agotado. Sin embargo, le hace una seña de que se acerce a la camilla...

- "Gracias, Trunks-kun. No lo hubiésemos logrado si no fuera por ti..."

- "Yo hice una promesa, y la cumplí, Videl-san..."

Los tres adultos quedaron en silencio al pensar en lo que sintieron en esos momentos, todo por mantener el Legado de la familia Son. Sin embargo, decidieron guardar esas percepciones en su memoria: la alegría de haber tenido a sus seres queridos tan cerca, a pesar de estar tan lejos.

La pequeña interrumpió el momento con un llanto que reclamaba alimento. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mujer Satan decidió ofrecer su pecho para ello. A Trunks se le enrojecieron las mejillas, decidiendo así a darse vuelta, cosa que le causó mucha gracia a las mujeres.

Luego de que la niña se apoderara del pecho de su madre para alimentarse, Videl abrazó nuevamente a su bebé. Al hacerlo, algo se movió entre sus manos...

- "Mmm? Qué pasa?" – Se preguntó Videl...

- "Ah! Se me había olvidado!"

De repente, entre las manos de Videl se enlaza una pequeña cola...

-"AAAHHH!!! Qué es esto?!?!"

- Pequeño detalle... - Fue lo único que Bulma y Trunks pudieron pensar...

- "Videl... Gohan te contó que solo era mitad terrícola, cierto?" – Preguntó la mujer Briefs con algo de duda en lo que pudo haberle mencionado el semi Saiyajin con respecto a su procedencia...

- "Mi niña tiene cola..."

- "Videl-san" – interrumpió el de cabellos lila – "Gohan te contó sobre su ascendencia?"

- "Si" – respondió la mencionada, que aun no salía del asombro, mientras su hija tomaba alimento y jugueteaba con su cola en el brazo de su madre – "Me contó que Gokuu-san proviene de un planeta que se llamaba Vejita-sei..."

- "Pero, te contó de la cola?" – Preguntó Bulma mientras suspiraba –

* * *

_Videl y Gohan llevaban tiempo 'saliendo' juntos. La mayoría del tiempo se encontraban en un refugio de Orange Star City, construido bajo tierra para no ser detectado por los Jinzoningen. El joven Saiyajin llegaba con cierta frecuencia para ayudar en todo lo que le fuera posible, y bueno, para ver a Videl, con quien desarrollo una estupenda relación..._

_Los jóvenes pasaron su primera noche de 'amor' en ese lugar, en el camarote asignado para la joven Satan cuando se quedaba dentro del recinto._

_- "A ver, Son Gohan!" – Exigió Videl a Gohan luego de que este terminara su 'pequeña comida' – "Quiero que me expliques tantas cosas!!! Quiero saber cómo es que te puedes convertir en el Guerrero Dorado!... Nadie normal en este mundo puede cambiar el color de sus ojos y cabello con tanta facilidad!"_

_- "Bueno, Videl-san... Es una larga historia... Sobre la procedencia de mi padre..."_

_- "Pues... Creo que debido a las condiciones de ayer, tienes todo el día para contarme y yo para escucharte. Además, las cosas en el refugio están dentro de lo normal..."_

_- "Bueno... eh..." – Gohan no sabía cómo empezar a explicar la historia... - "Está bien, lo haré de de una forma corta: Mi padre, Gokuu, era en realidad un extraterrestre que provenía de un planeta que se llamaba Vejitasei..."_

_- "QUÉEEE?!?!" - Solo la primera frase causó que Videl se cayera de la cama..._

_- "Videl-san! Estás bien!?"_

_- "Si," – decía mientras se reincorporaba – "Estoy bien. Continúa, que sigo escuchando"_

_- "Ok. Los habitantes de ese planeta, eran conocidos como Saiyajin, una raza muy poderosa de guerreros. La particularidad de estos seres es que poseían una cola como de mono..."_

_- "Oh! Por Kami! No te creo!"_

_- "Si, así es" – Al decir esto, el joven Saiyajin se dio vuelta para mostrarle la espalda a Videl... – "Ves esto? Esta cicatriz que tengo aquí es la señal de que yo también tuve una cola, sin embargo, me fue removida hace mucho tiempo. Yo tenía cinco años cuando ocurrió"_

_La joven Satan se acercó a Gohan para examinar la cicatriz. Al pasar su mano por ella, notó que el muchacho se tensionó un poco..._

_- "Es una zona sensible, Gohan..."_

_- "Si que lo es!" – Rió mientras la joven no dejaba de observar _

_- "Y por qué te la removieron, Gohan?"_

_- "Bueno, Videl… Nuestro planeta antes tenía una luna, recuerdas? _

_- "Ajá, tenía como cuatro o cinco años…"_

"_Misteriosamente ella desapareció hace muchos años. En realidad, fue que mi maestro, Piccolo-san, se vio obligado a destruirla"_

_- "QUÉE?!?! Por qué?!" – Preguntó una asombrada Videl_

_- Por que cuando ella estaba en fase llena, ella ejercía algún tipo de influencia en los Saiyajin que la observaban..."_

_- "Qué hacía?!" _

_- "Los saiyajin que tenían cola, al observar la luna llena, se convertían en monos gigantes!!! Monos con la fuerza suficiente para acabar con edificios y tamaño más que suficiente para aplastar un vehículo!..."_

_- "Increíble!!!" – la joven Satan parecía una niña cuando le estaban contando una historia de fantasía. Gohan no esperaba que fuera a tomar todo tan bien, pero pensó que si Bulma, su madre y los demás terrícolas se habían acostumbrado, por qué ella no?_

_- "Sin embargo, Gohan, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con ser el Guerrero Dorado!"_

– "_Tiene mucho que ver!" – Luego de ello, Gohan decidió empezar a ponerse su ropa... "Bueno... Según el idioma de ese planeta, el nombre de papá era Kakarotto, y fue enviado a la Tierra cuando era solo un bebé con la misión de conquistarla..."_

_- "Oh! Por Kami! No te creo!"_

_- "Así es exactamente como ocurrió. Según los Saiyajin, la Tierra era catalogada como un planeta débil. Sin embargo, ya estando aquí, mi padre se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que olvidara las razones por las cuales llegó. Mi abuelito Gohan lo adoptó y lo crió como su nieto. Hasta el día de su muerte..."_

_- "Te llamas así es en honor a él, cierto?"_

_Gohan asintió con la cabeza y continuó con la historia_

_- "Bueno, cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi padre se enteró que no era de la Tierra, cuando peleó por primera vez contra Vejita, el padre de Trunks. Luego de ello, debido a que algunos de nuestros amigos habían muerto, Bulma y Kuririn, los mejore amigos de mi padre y yo fuimos a un planeta llamado Namekusei. Allá nos encontramos peleando contra un sujeto muy poderoso llamado Freezer. Cuando papá llegó allá también, nos enteramos de una leyenda que existía entre los antiguos Saiyajin, del legendario Super Saiyajin, aquel que saldría entre los guerreros y acabaría con todos los enemigos de esa raza. Mi padre fue el primero en alcanzarlo, luego de ver como asesinaban a sus amigos. La particularidad de este guerrero legendario es su cabello dorado y los ojos azules"_

_- "Pero si es legendario Gohan, no debería existir solo uno?"_

_- "Eso pensábamos todos, pero cuando peleamos contra los androides, Vejita descubrió que podía hacerlo también. Y yo pude hacerlo también… Cuando los Jinzoningen acabaron con todos nuestros amigos…" – Gohan se interrumpió en esta frase, ya que el recuerdo aún seguía latente en su memoria…_

_Videl se puso de pie, y lo único que pudo hacer es darle un abrazo al semi saiyajin. Decidió no profundizar en el tema…_

* * *

- "Sinceramente, por tu expresión, pensé que lo había olvidado!..."

- "No... Solo es que una cosa es que te lo digan, y otra muy distinta a verla..." – Respondió Videl

- "Recuerdo que cuando conocí a Gokuu, cuando yo tenía 16, me asombré mucho! Quien iba a creer que existiría alguien en la Tierra que nacería con una cola de mono!!! – Se emocionó la genio – "Cuando conocí a Gohan, también la tenía, a pesar de que a Gokuu no le había crecido más. Igual pasó con Trunks..."

- "Aunque no recuerdo haber tenido mi cola..." – Pensó Trunks en voz alta

- "A ti te la corté apenas naciste. Vejita se molestó cuando se la quité... Se molestó mucho porque 'ese era el orgullo Saiyajin' y todas esas cosas que siempre solía decir" – Dijo mientras señalaba a su hijo – "Además, es que me quería asegurar de que no fuera a pasar nada! Te imaginas que Trunks se hubiese convertido en mono por ahora?!?! Nadie lo detendría, y sería peor que los Jinzoningen!"

- "Mamá... La luna dejó de existir desde mucho antes de yo nacer..." – Exclamó Trunks

- "Hijo, no me contradigas... Yo sé que lo hice por el bien del mundo. Punto!" – Luego de ver un movimiento de sumisión del semi Saiyajin, Bulma se dirigió nuevamente a Videl - "Así que, si quieres, podemos quitarle la cola..."

Sin embargo, Videl meditó un poco... – "En sí, es lo único que le quedaría a ella para honrar a su papá... No Bulma-san... Quiero que conserve la cola. Ya no existe la Luna, así que no creo que se convierta en un problema. Además, es una forma de recordarle a mi niña de donde proviene... O no?"

Trunks asintió con la cabeza, mientras Bulma terminaba sus remembranzas sobre todos los problemas que tuvo que afrontar por 'el pequeño problema' Saiyajin. El hijo de Vejita, para no darle trascendencia al asunto (cosa que parece que la aprendió a su maestro) decidió cambiar el tema, por otro aun más importante...

- "Videl-san," – Pregunta el de cabellos lila - "No nos ha dicho como se llamará esta pequeña..."

- "Si..." – Suspira Videl mientras piensa en la respuesta - "Créeme Trunks-kun, que esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera niña... Porque su padre ya tenía un nombre seleccionado! "

- "Gohan?!?! Cómo así?!?!" - Gritan los Briefs al unísono...

- "Si... Cuando estuve con él mientras se recuperaba, aprendí muchas cosas. Entre ellas..."

* * *

_Una habitación lo que quedaba de la Mansión Satan en la Orange Star City. Gohan, luego de luchar nuevamente contra los Jinzoningen, fue rescatado por Videl y puesto a salvo en su casa..._

_- "Esta vez, las heridas no fueron tan graves. En un par de días, podrás levantarte de la cama..." - Decía Videl mientras cambiaba algunos vendajes del guerrero saiyajin..._

_- "Muchas gracias... Videl-san..."_

_- "Gohan... Hace rato que nos conocemos y andamos juntos... Y no dejas de llamarme con el '-san'!!" - Refunfuñó la chica, mientras apretó con fuerza una de las heridas del muchacho..._

_- "AYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!! Me dueleeee!!!"_

_- "Ups! Perdón!" - Videl suelta el brazo de Gohan - "Mmm... Quién te enseñó tanta formalidad?... Diría que es demasiada para un guerrero..."_

_- "Hahaha! Si..." - Gohan trata de sentarse, y con algo de esfuerzo lo logra... - "Bueno, es que cuando yo era niño, mi madre no quería que yo luchara, sino que me convirtiera en un gran investigador. Sin embargo, muchas circunstancias llevaron a que no pudiera complacerla... Sobre todo, la pérdida de los guerreros de la Tierra, entre ellos, mi padre..." - al hijo de los Son le entra algo de nostalgia y melancolía..._

_- "Ya entiendo..." - Piensa Videl en voz alta... - "Pero, entonces... Si esto acaba... Es decir, si esta pesadilla de los Jinzoningen acaba... No crees que podrías cumplirle el sueño a tu madre?"_

_- "No lo se... Por ahora soy el único guerrero que puede ayudar al planeta... Solo espero que en un futuro, Trunks me acompañe en esta labor..."_

_- "Siempre hablas de él..."_

_- "Si... Es el hijo de la mejor amiga de mi padre... Y es como un hermano para mi. Además, es hijo de un guerrero Saiyajin, igual que yo... Y puede desarrollar las mismas habilidades que yo..."_

_- "Ojalá todo acabe, algún día--"_

_- "Kimou ut wou Pan jan souzaki, Videl-san" - Terminó Gohan..._

_- "EHH?!?! Eso qué quiere decir, Son Gohan?!" - La hija de Mr. Satan quedó muy confundida... Estaba segura de que le habló en jeringonza..._

_- "Hahahaha! (Ouch!!)..." - Rió el semi-saiyajin mientras se tocaba la herida que se lastimó... - "Es una lengua muerta. Se habló miles de años en nuestro planeta por una civilización conocida como los Kobbit, y significa 'La esperanza es lo último...'"_

_- "Que se pierde..." - Terminó Videl... - "Y como se dice 'esperanza' en Kobbit?"_

_- "Se dice 'Pan'" – Contestó el guerrero, acordándose de aquellos tiempos donde, con solo tener 6 años, leía y entendía temas que perfectamente se podían ver en preparatoria. Luego, con un gesto firme en su rostro, y con las manos empuñadas afirmó – "... Esa es la que yo no pierdo..." – Para terminar sujetando las manos de la mujer Satan..._

_Allí la chica sintió 'la magia del amor'... No solo Gohan era un guerrero excepcional, sino que era bastante simpático, y muy inteligente... También tenía especial cuidado con ella, y la trataba con mucho respeto. Era el caballero perfecto, a esos a los cuales serías capaz de entregarle todo: tu amor, tu vida..._

_- "Sin 'Pan' en nuestros corazones, no tendremos un mañana mejor..." - Finalizó el chico de ojos negros..._

_Luego de esto, ambos jóvenes cierran sus ojos, se acercan lentamente el uno al otro, y la escena termina en un muy tierno y cariñoso beso..._

_- Gohan... mi amor... mi 'Pan'... - Pensó Videl mientras le mostraba al muchacho sus sentimientos hacia él..._

* * *

- "Por eso, mi niña se llamará Pan..."

- Ay Videl! A mí me parece un nombre muy hermoso!" - Comenta Bulma mientras se acercaba su mano para acariciar la cabeza de la nena... - "Hola Pan-chan! Soy tía Bulma!"

- "Si... lo es..." - Respondió Videl

Trunks solo observaba a la bebé que al verlo se reía muchísimo. Mientras el esbozaba una sonrisa, meditaba sobre todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor...

- "Si entendieras todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor" - Murmuraba - "Aunque es mejor así... Tu eres la 'esperanza' de un mejor futuro! Y siempre debes cargar esa hermosa sonrisa!" - y terminó su frase para hacerle cosquillitas en la barriguita a la pequeña Pan que ya había terminado su 'cena'. Esta no dejaba de reír, y con su madre, bastante agotada; Bulma decidió tomarla en sus brazos para que permitiera a Videl descansar.

- "Trunks..."

- "Si, mamá?"

- "Tómala en tus brazos!"

- "QUÉEEEE?!?!" – El joven solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos! Que tal que por no saber qué hacer usara tanta fuerza que estrujara a la pobre niña?! Ni él mismo se lo perdonaría!!!

- "HAHAHAHA!!! Ya se qué estas pensando Trunks, y no, no la asfixiarás!" – Replicó Bulma – "Tu padre hizo esa misma expresión cuando le dije que te cargara por primera vez!" – Sin embargo, la expresión de la Briefs se convirtió a una bastante dulce cuando ayudó a su hijo a sostener a la pequeña. Un poco traste al principio, pero luego pudo acomodarla entre sus musculosos brazos...

- "Estos niños Saiyajin… Nacen queriendo conquistar al mundo! Mira como te observa, hijo!"

Trunks acerca su cara a la pequeña… Ella lo observa como intrigada, como analizando cada facción del joven, y luego se echó a reir y comenzó a tirar del cabello del hijo del Principe Saiyajin…

- "AUCH! Eres bastante fuerte, pequeña Pan! HAHAHA--- AUCH!"

- "Mira como son las cosas!... - Observó Bulma - "Cuando estabas pequeño, Trunks... Gohan no dejaba de hacerte reír... Aunque estuviera herido o triste... Siempre tuvo una sonrisa para tí... Y las palabras que pronunciaba eran exactamente iguales a las tuyas..."

Ese comentario de la Briefs hizo eco en el muchacho. Trunks siempre vio en Gohan a un amigo, a un hermano, a un padre... Fue aquel que le mostró lo bueno y lo malo, lo justo y lo injusto... Aquello que debes proteger y por lo que debes luchar...

Videl tuvo un vistazo final de su pequeña, para entregarse por un rato a Morfeo. Sin embargo, antes de caer rendida, logró susurrar unas palabras...

- "Son Pan, así te llamarás... Hija del honorable guerrero, Son Gohan..."

* * *

Qué tal? Qué creen que ocurrirá ahora??? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan"!!!!

* * *

_**==== Continuará... ====**_

* * *

**MakaiAlexa:** En este capítulo no ocurrió nada de mucha trascendencia. Vamos a ver cómo podemos continuar con la historia. Espero me den sugerencias, ideas, recomendaciones y REVIEWS!

Bai-Cha!!

- MakaiAlexa

* * *

**Canción escuchada al final de la redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama – Growing Up! Itsuka mada Aeru Hi made [Image song de Son Gohan]


	11. Capítulo 11: La Unión

**El legado de Mirai no Gohan**

**By: MakaiAlexa**

* * *

**MakaiAlexa:** Espero que la mezcla que hice para el capítulo les guste. Tuve una luz de inspiración que me hizo moverme para construir lo que verán a continuación.

Hice un dibujo de Mirai Gohan y Trunks, que pueden ver en mi página de deviantART. Click en mi homepage, que está en mi perfil.

Gracias nuevamente a los lectores y a los reviewers:

**lms: **Again, gracias! Eres el único reviewer que tuve... Me estoy asustando! Pero aun así, muchas gracias por los impulsos que me das para continuar. Espero que leas el mensaje que dejé al final y envies tus sugerencias :D

* * *

**El disclaimer para hoy:** Lo único que me pertenece hasta ahora de Dragon Ball es el álbum de stickers que conservo desde mis épocas de colegio. Hoy en dia, ese álbum debe tener alrededor de 9 años…

**PD:** Quiero el Dragon Ball Z Infinite World de PS2… Tiene, en mi opinión, el mejor video de opening que han podido hacer! Lo digo porque nuestro Gohan tiene el protagonismo que él se merece!

* * *

He cambiado la convención para la narración. Recordemos que el editor de Fanfiction no es que nos ayude mucho, y bueno, he notado que hay partes donde hay que hacer mejores aclaraciones…

"Texto": Conversación

"_Texto_": Pensamiento y/o Conversación Telepática

/Texto/: Onomatopeyas durante los diálogos

_(NDA: texto)_: mis comentarios! ^_^

Empecemos!

* * *

**Canción escuchada en el inicio de la redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama & Waffle (Kuuko) – Aitsu wa Son Gokuu [Image Song de Gokuu - Best Song Collection "Legend Of Dragonworld" - CD 1]

* * *

_**==== En el capítulo anterior ====**_

* * *

Trunks acerca su cara a la pequeña… Ella lo observa como intrigada, como analizando cada facción del joven, y luego se echó a reir y comenzó a tirar del cabello del hijo del Principe Saiyajin…

- "AUCH! Eres bastante fuerte, pequeña Pan! HAHAHA--- AUCH!"

- "Mira como son las cosas!... - Observó Bulma - "Cuando estabas pequeño, Trunks... Gohan no dejaba de hacerte reír... Aunque estuviera herido o triste... Siempre tuvo una sonrisa para tí... Y las palabras que pronunciaba eran exactamente iguales a las tuyas..."

Ese comentario de la Briefs hizo eco en el muchacho. Trunks siempre vio en Gohan a un amigo, a un hermano, a un padre... Fue aquel que le mostró lo bueno y lo malo, lo justo y lo injusto... Aquello que debes proteger y por lo que debes luchar...

Videl tuvo un vistazo final de su pequeña, para entregarse por un rato a Morfeo. Sin embargo, antes de caer rendida, logró susurrar unas palabras...

- "Son Pan, así te llamarás... Hija del honorable guerrero, Son Gohan..."

* * *

_**==== Y ahora, con el capítulo que nos compete ====**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11: La Unión**

* * *

_Ubicación actual: Línea de Mirai no Trunks... Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Gohan y el nacimiento de la pequeña Pan. Actualmente, todo está listo para que el joven híbrido viaje en el tiempo…_

* * *

- "Ya llegué mamá! Afortunadamente, hoy pude conseguir algunos viveres…" – Sorprendió el híbrido de cabellos lila a su madre, quien terminaba los últimos trabajos sobre la máquina del tiempo…

- "Mira Trunks! La energía de la máquina del tiempo se ha cargado por completo! No es una gran noticia!?" – Preguntó Bulma emocionada, mientras veía a su hijo descargar las cajas que trajo con él

- "Eh?"

- "Estoy segura de que podrás viajar 20 años al pasado sin dificultad. Aunque no puedo hacer una prueba, podrás ir y volver para solucionar el problema…" – Luego de mover algunos botones, Bulma se puso de pie y continuó – "Si hubiese tenido mi antiguo laboratorio, las cosas serían diferentes. A lo mejor, hubiese podido construir una máquina más efectiva"

- "Mamá…" – Interrumpió Trunks – "No crees que con los poderes que tengo ahora, puedo derrotar a los Jinzoningen? He entrenado mucho, y tengo la confianza de poder hacerlo… Sigo creyendo que no es necesario que te esfuerces tanto en cambiar el pasado!"

- No, Trunks! No digas eso!" – Le refutó la genio – "Es verdad que te has vuelto muy fuerte, comparado contigo mismo hace tres años, pero creo que ahora tienes la misma fuerza que tenía Gohan, el único que enfrentaba a esos malvados y mira que ya no nos acompaña…"

- "Pero mamá! Desde ese momento he entrenado mucho! Te confieso que tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo!"

En ese instante, la transmisión radial (donde pasaban música) es interrumpida por un informe especial…

- "Atención, habitantes de West City, específicamente en la región 400! Actualmente estamos siendo atacados por los Jinzoningen! Procedan con el plan de refugio!"

Trunks enseguida reaccionó… - "_Es muy cerca de aquí!!!_" - Sin embargo, su madre notó las intenciones del joven mientras éste empuñaba sus manos…

- "Trunks, no me digas que vas a ir!!!" – Dijo la mujer Briefs asustada…

El joven se encontraba de espaldas a Bulma, y luego se dio vuelta…

- "Mamá, regresaré pronto! Verás que podré derrotar a los Jinzoningen!"

Luego de terminar esa frase, el híbrido salió corriendo del edificio mientras Bulma le gritaba que no fuese a poner nuevamente su vida en peligro…

* * *

En el otro mundo, más específicamente en el planeta de Dai Kaiou-sama, se encontraban muchos de los guerreros que son reconocidos por la historia como héroes que salvaron a sus planetas. Provenientes de las cuatro galaxias, en este planeta podían encontrar retos, sitios donde entrenar y hacer lo que más les gusta: Pelear.

Los guerreros Z, como eran conocidos aquellos que pelearon por un planeta llamado Tierra, de la galaxia del norte, se encontraban allí, listos para cualquier reto en el otro mundo…

- "GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA!!!" – Gritó un emocionado Gokuu mientras se abalanzaba sobre un inmenso buffet preparado por los ogros que servían a Dai Kaiou-sama. A su lado, y devorando la comida también se encontraba Gohan.

- "Esto… /chump!/ está… /chump! chump!/ excelente!!!" – Era todo lo que el híbrido podía comentar…

Piccolo, Kuririn, Yamucha y Tenshinhan se encontraban viéndolos comer. Por más veces que los hayan visto, parecían nunca acostumbrarse a los agujeros negros ubicados en los estómagos de los Saiyajin.

- "Piccolo-san, lástima que usted no coma, porque esto está---!!!" – La frase de Gohan fue interrumpida por una sensación que llegó a su cabeza. Pudo sentir que Trunks se encontraba en problemas, lo cual hizo que se pusiera de pie y caminara en dirección al norte del Otro Mundo, como buscando acercarse al joven que se encontraba luchando contra los Jinzoningen. Los demás observaban con asombro y algo asustados por el repentino cambio en Gohan…

- "Gohan, qué pasa?" – Preguntó Kuririn, mientras se acercaba al hijo de Gokuu

- "Es Trunks, está en problemas… Debe estar luchando contra Juunana-Gou y Juuhachi-Gou"

Los demás guerreros Z observaban al híbrido mientras mantenía su cabeza en alto con los ojos cerrados, como buscando percibir a su amigo inseparable. Gokuu suspendió la comida para ver a su hijo (NDA: Oh por Kami! Se va a acabar el mundo!!! Gokuu ha suspendido la comida!!! O.o!)…

- "Gohan… No puedo creer como hace para saber siempre cuando Trunks o alguien de la Tierra está en problemas…" – Comentó Yamucha a Gokuu

- "Gohan…!" – Dijo Piccolo mientras se acercaba a su alumno

- "Trunks…" – Fue todo lo que musitó Gohan…

* * *

- "Mamá! Lo lastiman!!!" – Gritó una pequeña desde su asiento en la autonave. Se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana, cosa que asustó a su madre, porque parecía querer salir volando de allí…

- "Pan! Por favor! Métete al auto!"

A la advertencia de su madre, la pequeña Pan obedeció, sentándose en la silla mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

- "Justo hacia esa zona, queda la Capsule Corporation…" – reflexionó la mujer Satan, mientras detenía el auto, al concluir que la casa de Bulma podría estar siendo atacada por los Jinzoningen…

Pan observaba las explosiones inmensas producidas por la gran cantidad de energía expulsada. Recordó que la última vez que vio a Trunks-san, este se fue de improvisto a luchar contra los Jinzoningen, pero no los encontró.

- "Trunks-san… No se muera!" – Gritó Pan mientras su cola, su herencia Saiyajin, se movía lentamente de un lado a otro. Videl la observó asombrada… Cómo era posible que una niña de tan corta edad supiera la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte?!... A lo mejor es porque siempre mostró ser muy inteligente, así como el padre de la pequeña se lo demostró a ella hace más de tres años…

* * *

Trunks ya se encontraba agotado. Ni una pizca de fuerza… Solo la voluntad suficiente para salir huyendo de los androides. Ni siquiera ocultarse en el edificio sirvió, donde quiera que llegara, era interceptado por uno de los malvados hermanos.

* * *

Las explosiones cesaron, la vista hacia la sección 400 de West City era de una relativa tranquilidad…

- "T—Trunks-san!!!" – Pan asustó a su madre con ese grito. Le indicó a Videl que, de alguna forma, ella sentía qué estaba pasando con el joven Briefs. La pequeña saiyajin observó a su madre con expresión de susto y de plegaria, a lo que su madre solo pudo responder…

- "Vamos Pan, hay que salvar a Trunks!"

Y ambas mujeres se subieron a la autonave y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la batalla.

- "_La otra vez fue exactamente igual… Parece que estuvieran conectados de alguna manera. Cada vez que he visto a Pan llorar, he escuchado en las noticias de la radio que Trunks ha enfrentado una vez más a los Jinzoningen_" - Reflexionó Videl mientras conducía hacía West City - "_Recuerdo las veces que ella en sus sueños llama a su padre… Será que los hechos que envolvieron su nacimiento, tienen que ver con esto?..._"

* * *

Juunana-Gou sostenía a Trunks por la barbilla con su pie. Este último se encontraba transformado en Super Saiyajin, sin embargo, ya no tenía fuerzas para pelear…

- "Ya se murió?" – Preguntó Juuhachi-Gou

Cuando su hermano iba a responder, notaron que el hijo del príncipe Saiyajin aun se movía, cosa que indignó a los androides…

- "Desgraciados Jinzoningen…! Qué ganan con destrozar la Tierra?!" – Decía el joven de cabellos lila mientras trataba de obtener fuerzas para moverse…

- "El Dr. Gero nos construyó especialmente para conquistar el mundo, pero eso no nos interesa" – Contestó Juunana-Gou con una sonrisa cínica en su rostro – "Eso es demasiado tonto…"

- "Ver a los de su clase nos enfurece! Nosotros no soportamos a los seres humanos!" – Completó la rubia

Trunks sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para lograr levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo, mientras empuñaba sus manos…

- "Nunca los voy a perdonar…" – Decía mientras lograba ponerse de pie… - "Jamás los voy a perdonar!!!"

En ese instante, el joven Saiyajin se lanza a golpear a los hermanos, pero estos no salen afectados en lo más mínimo…

* * *

- "NO, TRUNKS!!! SAL DE AHÍ, O ELLOS TE PUEDEN MATAR!!!" – La furia de Gohan se incrementaba mientras sentía lo que pasaba, tanto, que se transformó en Super Saiyajin. Los Kaiou-sama que se encontraban presentes, seguían preguntándose cómo podía saber lo que ocurría…

- "El vínculo entre Gohan y Trunks es muy especial… Traspasa la barrera de la vida y la muerte. Se nota que ambos tuvieron una relación muy estrecha… Además de maestro y alumno, eran como hermanos…" – Comentó Dai Kaiou-shin desde su trono portátil…

- "Hijo… Puedo ver que a pesar de todo, aun tienes ese poder escondido. Lástima que no pudiste usarlo para enfrentar a los Jinzoningen…"

El hijo de Gokuu se encontraba expulsando Ki en grandes cantidades, cosa que intrigó al padre… - "_Será que hay un nivel por encima del Super Saiyajin?_"

* * *

Trunks rebotaba de un lado a otro, recibiendo los golpes de los Jinzoningen. Estos no lo dejaban caer al suelo, pero el Saiyajin se esforzaba para no perder su transformación. Sin embargo, esto fue imposible, ya que recibió en pleno un puño en su mejilla por parte de Juuhachi-Gou que lo envió al suelo, dejando de ser Super…

* * *

- "TRUNKS!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!" – Gohan, aun transformado en Super Saiyajin seguía expulsando su Ki.

Nadie hacía nada, todo era tan repentino… Sin embargo, al ver a Piccolo inmóvil, abrumado por el grandioso poder de su hijo, Gokuu decidió acercarse también para intentar calmarlo…

- "Gokuu! Piccolo! Hagan que se detenga o destruirá mi planeta!!!" – Fue lo que pudo decir Dai Kaiou-sama mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, ya que la tierra había comenzado a estremecerse por la presión de un poder tan alto.

Todos los guerreros que se encontraban en el planeta, fueron a ver lo que ocurría…

- "Qué pasa con Gohan?!" – Preguntó Paikuhan a Kuririn, que se cubría con sus manos debido a la gran ventrisca producida por el Ki de Gohan…

- "No lo sé!!! Parece que su mejor amigo en la Tierra está en peligro…!!!"

- "En la Tierra?! Pero cómo lo puede saber?!"

- "Eso nos gustaría saber a todos!!!" – Respondió Yamucha

- "Es este el verdadero poder de los Saiyajin?!" – Preguntó Paikuhan, haciendo lo mismo que los guerreros terrícolas

- "Los saiyajin siempre están llenos de sorpresas…" – Fue lo que concluyó Tenshinhan…

* * *

Juunana-Gou y su hermana aterrizaron frente a Trunks, y el primero decidió poner su pie sobre la cabeza del joven de cabello lila. El hijo del príncipe ya no hacía nada por defenderse. Luego de ello, el androide se detuvo, y empezó a cargar una Energy Dan.

- "Llegó tu hora!!!" – Amenazó el de cabello negro. Sin embargo, Juuhachi-Gou se apareció frente a él…

- "Espera!!! Yo seré quien lo elimine… HAAA!!!" – La mujer cargó su máximo poder buscando eliminar al híbrido…

* * *

- "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

El planeta de Dai Kaiou-sama se estremecía ante el poder de Gohan. Gokuu y los demás solo observaban atónitos la gran cantidad de poder que expulsaba el semi Saiyajin…

El hijo de Gokuu creó un cráter con su Ki, su voz aturdía a todos los presentes, y de él brotaban rayos de luz que mostraban el gran despliegue de poder por parte del joven. Su padre, quien se acercaba con dificultad fue impactado por varios de esos rayos, que lo enviaron hacia atrás…

- "Si! Si existe otro nivel!!!" – Fue lo que pudo pronunciar Gokuu mientras se frotaba un brazo, debido al dolor producido por los impactos…

Por otra parte, Gohan abrió sus ojos para ver una vez más el cielo del otro mundo. Sus ojos no reflejaban pupilas, mientras que sus músculos se tensionaban para luego aumentar de tamaño. El cabello creció levemente, siempre hacia arriba, mientras que los flecos que caían por su frente crecían también, pero hacia abajo. Piccolo no pudo resistir más, y la fuerza del Ki de su alumno y amigo lo envió sobre su espalda…

- "No lo permitiré!!!... NO LO PERMITIRÉ!!! NO LO PERMITIRÉEEE!!!" – Fueron las palabras expresadas por Gohan mientras explotó su máximo poder frente a todos los guerreros y los Kaiou-sama…

* * *

Los cielos se llenaron de luz al ser testigos una vez más del inmenso poder de los Jinzoningen, una ilimitada fuente de energías…

- "TRUNKS-SAAAAAAANNN!!!" – Exclamó Pan al ver una gran explosión causada por la pelea a la cual se acercaban.

Videl de la impresión frenó a fondo y salió de manera rápida al auto para ver la inmensa luz emitida, mientras Pan le gritaba que volviera al auto para continuar su camino…

* * *

- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

El grito de Trunks ha retumbado en toda la región 400 de West City…

- "_Esto-- Esto es lo que sintió Gohan? Esto es lo que se siente cuando la vida llega a su fin…?_" - Este fue el último pensamiento del joven de cabellos lila, antes de caer inconsciente.

Ni él, ni ninguno de los presentes notaron que una inmensa presencia cubrió al semi Saiyajin de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo que lo protegió del ataque de Juuhachi-Gou…

_

* * *

- "Gohan!!! GOHAN!!!..." – Llámaba el pequeño Trunks a su maestro…_

_El joven Gohan, que con solo 14 años retaba constantemente a los Jinzoningen, se encontraba una vez más derrotado, debajo de las ruinas de un edificio. El lugar de encuentro en esta ocasión fue Pepper City, cerca del lugar donde Trunks recibía entrenamiento por parte del hijo de Gokuu..._

_- "Por favor, Gohan…! Despierta!!!"_

_El Saiyajin de cabellos negros abrió los ojos muy lentamente, dándole a Trunks, de tan solo 6 años, alivio a su nerviosismo._

_- "No--- te preo… cupes, T—Trunks…" – Trataba de moverse, y lo hacía con gran dificultad… - "Hoy no voy a morir…"_

_- "Oh! Gohan nii-san!!!" – El niño abrazó a su amigo, lleno de alegría, causándole algo de daño al joven Son. Luego de ello, Trunks se separó de él y se disculpó – "Perdón, nii-san"_

_Gohan, por su parte, fue incorporándose poco a poco…_

_- "Necesito una Senzu…" – Dijo mientras buscaba en su dogi. Sin embargo, la pequeña bolsa de las preciadas semillas no la tenía consigo…_

_- "Maldición!!! Dónde están las Senzu!?!?!"_

_Inmediatamente el semi Saiyajin se puso a la tarea de buscar la bolsa en medio de las ruinas. Se movía con mucha dificultad. Sin embargo, no notó que Trunks se había elevado por los aires, para 'enfrentar' a los Jinzoningen que observaban la escena…_

_- "Quién eres tú, enano?" – Le preguntó Juunana-Gou al niño Briefs…_

_- "No soy enano! Soy Trunks! Hijo del príncipe Saiyajin, Vejita!!!" – Respondió el pequeño mientras empuñaba sus manos y tomaba una pose de combate…_

_- "Mira que tonto es, Juuhachi-Gou! Quiere pelear contra nosotros!"_

_Por otro lado, Gohan encontró la pequeña bolsa de Senzu, e inmediatamente engulló una para recuperar sus fuerzas._

_- "Trunks, ya podemos irnos a---!!!" – Gohan se interrumpió en su frase cuando vio a su pequeño alumno frente a frente contra los Jinzoningen… - "TRUNKS!!!" – Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar antes de salir despegado por los aires…_

_- "Y príncipe Saiyajin mis polainas! Esa basura de Vejita no fue un oponente digno… Solo es uno más de nuestra lista de idiotas que se atrevieron a enfrentarnos y murieron. Quieres acompañar a tu papá en el otro mundo?"_

_- "CALLA!!!" – Interrumpió Trunks a los Jinzoningen, para lanzarse al ataque. Los malvados hermanos cargan en sus manos poderosas Energy Dan que le lanzan al niño. Trunks se da cuenta del error que ha cometido y se detiene en seco para llevar sus manos sobre su cabeza…_

_- "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" – Gohan cubre al pequeño con su espalda, mientras que expulsa una gran cantidad de Ki para convertirse en Super Saiyajin y al mismo tiempo montar un escudo…_

_- "Nii-san…"_

_La fuerza del los ataques de los Jinzoningen empujan a los dos semi Saiyajin contra otra construcción derruida. Ya allá, Gohan, quien se lastimó gravemente otra vez, no dejó mover a Trunks ni un centímetro, y él tampoco lo hizo._

_- "_Si creen que estamos muertos, se alejarán…_" - Penso el joven Son mientras sostenía al niño Briefs. Gohan movió su mano para cubrirle la boca al pequeño…_

_Luego de un rato (un par de horas, según la cuenta mental que llevaba el hijo de Gokuu), Gohan decidió moverse. Sin embargo, notó que sus piernas no respondían a las órdenes que le enviaba su cerebro…_

_- "Nii-san… Discúlpame… Yo no quería…" – Fue lo primero que dijo el pequeño a su maestro cuando éste le removió la mano de la boca…_

_- "Ya, Trunks… no te preocupes. Mientras yo esté presente, nunca te va a pasar nada, así me cueste la vida…"_

_- "No digas eso, Gohan!!! Yo sé que muy pronto lograrás vencer a los Jinzoningen!!!... Y por mi parte, esto no se volverá a repetir!!!"_

_Gohan solo pudo reir levemente ante la afirmación de Trunks. Quería levantarse, y dejarlo ponerse de pie, pero no podía. Sin embargo, no quería darle preocupaciones._

_- "Sin embargo, lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal, así que debo darte un castigo…"_

_- "Oh no…"_

_- "Pero primero, alcánzame la bolsa de las Senzu, debo comerme una si quiero sobrevivir después de esta pelea"_

_Trunks le ofreció una Senzu, sin saber que ya él había tomado una._

_- "_Ya las Senzu empiezan a escasear… Y el maestro Karin ya no está con nosotros para obtener nuevas cosechas…_" - Y luego de meditarlo, y recordar que la lesión que ahora sufría no tenía de tratamientos médicos, engulló la nueva semilla._

_- "Gohan nii-sama…"_

_- "Dime, Trunks…"_

_- "Gracias por salvarme la vida…"_

_- "No es nada, Trunks. Lo haría una y mil veces si fuera necesario…"_

_- "Por qué?"_

_- "Porque este mundo se acabaría si la esperanza muere, Trunks-kun…"_

_- "EHH?! No entiendo!!!" – Exclamó el niño de cabellos lila mientras hacía un puchero…_

_- "Ya tendrás mucho tiempo para ello. Por ahora, volvamos a la capsule Corporation, Bulma-san debe estar preocupado por ti. Sin embargo, no creas que te vas a salvar de mi castigo…"_

* * *

- "Gohan nii-sama…" – Pronunció Trunks, mientras brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos… - "Gracias por salvarme la vida… Ahora entiendo tus palabras…"

Y lentamente cerró sus ojos para quedar inconsciente. Al mismo tiempo, una mujer y una pequeña se acercaban a él para brindarle ayuda…

* * *

Gohan disminuyó poco a poco su Ki, para retornar a su estado normal. Expulsó tanto poder y quedó tan agotado, que cayó como plomo al suelo…

- "El mundo acabaría si la esperanza muere. Ahora que lo entiendes, no necesitarás de mi…"

* * *

En algún lugar del otro mundo, un príncipe Saiyajin pagaba por los pecados que había cometido durante su vida. Sin embargo, le prometieron que, cuando los pagara, iría a encontrarse con los demás en el planeta de Kaiou-sama. Le dieron ese tratamiento especial por haber muerto defendiendo a la Tierra…

- "Ese Ki, era de Gohan, el hijo de Kakarotto…" – Dijo Vejita mientras alzaba su vista… - "Nuevamente incumpliendo las normas del otro mundo para ayudar a Trunks…"

Vejita dio unos cuantos pasos, y luego se llevó su mano a la cara para cubrir unas cuantas lágrimas que se le escaparon, mientras reía…

- "No sé si me escucharás, pero… Gracias Gohan, por salvar a mi hijo. Eres todo un guerrero Saiyajin…"

* * *

Piccolo recogió a Gohan que quedó inconsciente luego de su acto. Gokuu aun no sabía que decir, pero estaba muy emocionado del gran poder demostrado por Gohan…

- "_Creo que si hubiese estado con él en la Tierra, hubiera podido ayudarlo a despertar ese poder…_" - Reflexionó mientras Piccolo se acercaba con su hijo al hombro.

- "Lo que acabó de hacer Gohan fue muy impresionante, Gokuu, pero temo que ha roto las reglas del otro mundo y no hay más remedio que darle un castigo por ello…" – Comentó el Dai Kaiou-sama, a lo que todos se quedaron abismados…

- "PERO QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO?!?!" – Exclamó Piccolo, acompañado de Kuririn, Yamcha y Tenshinhan…

- "Muchachos, calma!" – Interrumpió Gokuu, para dirigirse al Dai Kaiou-sama – "Dai Kaiou… Por favor, no castigue a Gohan! El es un muchacho muy obediente, pero era una situación de vida o muerte!"

Dai Kaiou-sama meditó un poco sobre todo lo aconcecido…

- "No se Gokuu… Creo que podemos ver como mediamos sobre esta situación, sin embargo, Gohan tiene que ordenar todo este desastre!"

- "No se preocupe Dai Kaiou, él lo hará. Muchas gracias"

El saiyajin de clase baja observa el rostro de su hijo, y nota una sonrisa dibujada en el…

- "Hijo, estoy plenamente orgulloso de ti. Sé que le has dado un excelente ejemplo a Trunks, y que de una u otra forma, él acabará con la pesadilla de los Jinzoningen. Tu ya has cumplido con tu parte, ahora, la Tierra podrá defenderse"

- "En eso tienes toda la razón, Gokuu" – Respondió Piccolo…

* * *

Ya han transcurrido varios días después de la pelea y hoy es el día en que Trunks se dispone a viajar en la máquina del tiempo construida por su madre...

- "Recuerda Trunks, debes darle esta medicina a Gokuu... Aquí mismo en la botella está la dosis... Debes explicarle todo con lujo de detalles, ok?"

- "Si mamá, lo tengo todo muy claro" - respondía el joven mientras se guarda la medicina en el bolsillo de su chaqueta...

- "Recuerda que no puedes dar todos los detalles de tu vida. Habla con Gokuu, dile lo estrictamente necesario y regresas, ok?"

- "Si, señora…"

- "Y si ves a tu padre... No te asustes por su comportamiento... Lo que haga no es nada raro... De hecho notarás que a nadie le sorprenderá cualquier reacción que pueda tener..."

- "O-- Ok!"

Bulma termina los preparativos mientras Trunks observa la palabra "Hope" que escribió en la nave. Pensar en lo importante de la misión y en lo que significa esa palabra le hizo acordarse de la pequeña Pan, el legado de Son Gohan...

- "_Si vuelvo vivo... si vuelvo... haré a Pan mi alumna y le enseñaré a pelear como su padre..._" - Pensó el chico de ojos azules...

- "Hijo, todo está listo... Saluda a Gokuu de mi parte... Si puedes, habla con Gohan. Siempre fue muy listo. Ha vivido muchas experiencias, aunque solo tendrá siete años a la época a la que irás..."

- "Está bien, mamá… Cuídate mucho!"

- "Lo haré, hijo… Tú también!"

Trunks se embarca en la nave, y luego de unos comandos impartidos en la consola, esta despega con rumbo a la tierra, pero unos 20 años atrás... Para dar inicio a la saga de los Z-Senshi contra los Jinzoningen y luego contra Cell...

* * *

_**==== Fin…? ====**_

* * *

**Makai Alexa:** Para las edades de Gohan y Trunks tomé la información del manga, no del anime. En el anime, Gohan tiene 11 años luego de haber entrado en la Habitación del Tiempo. Haciendo que, cuando él tiene 18, Trunks tiene 8. Por el contrario, en el manga especifican que Gohan tienen 16 años en la saga de Buu cuando el hijo de Vegeta tiene 8, lo cual nos lleva a ver que nuestro héroe se convirtió en Super Saiyajin a la edad de 9 años!

Por otro lado, y como pudieron leer, tomé las últimas escenas del especial de "Los dos guerreros del Futuro: Gohan y Trunks" para hacer este capítulo. Creo que no me quedó para nada mal! Fue algo complicado insertarle los hechos de mi historia, pero pueden ver que todo alcanza a tener sentido. Luego de haberlo escrito, me di cuenta de que le di forma para acabarlo. Aunque hacerlo no me gustó mucho, y por eso le puse un "Fin" con signo de interrogación. Espero que a través de sus reviews me informen si quieren que continúe, o si este final es suficiente, o si quieren una secuela o lo que sea :) No le pondré estado "Completed" a la historia, para que vean que les presto atención!

Si le pongo estado "Completed", entonces agradezco mucho a todos los visitantes, aquellos que leyeron "El Legado de Mirai no Gohan" en su primera versión (la cual no terminé), y a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron en esta nueva versión. Es increible terminar una historia muy bonita como esta, con personajes que no pensé utilizar nunca, un Vejita muy maduro (como en la línea normal de la historia!), y un Gohan muerto, pero Super Saiyajin 2! No creen ustedes que eso da para más?

Tengo planeado un nuevo proyecto, pero aun no he sabido darle forma, y por eso no lo he publicado. Quería que fuera un Gh/Vd, pero es que hay tantas cosas que quiero colocar y que no solamente tiene que ver con ellos dos! Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta el Especial de Shounen Jump que salió el mes pasado (Yo! The return of Son Gokuu and Friends), al cual vi muchas posibilidades de sacarle buen material.

No duden en mandarme PMs con ideas, sugerencias y demás, y bueno, gracias por leerme!!!

Ja ne!

- MakaiAlexa

* * *

**Canción escuchada al final de la redacción:** Hironobu Kageyama – Growing Up! Itsuka mada Aeru Hi made [Image song de Son Gohan]


End file.
